Completion
by RunicSiren
Summary: A deal was struck to stop a war and now has come the time for its completion. Ryou must marry Seto and unite their two kingdoms, or break the treaty and destroy both countries. Seto/femRyou
1. Prologue: Mokuba's Lesson

First Yu-Gi-Oh story! I've been doing a lot of first lately; I've just been doing a lot of fics lately…

Anyways, because this story is so AU I've tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible. This probably isn't the best fic to do when I've never tried to capture these characters before, but I'll do my best. If I write something in this fic that you think is complete out of character for that person please let me know. Based on your reasoning I will try to fix it.

PROLOGUE NOTE: I was originally going to just give all this information in a note but decided it would be funnier to make Mokuba do it. Anyways, this is just information on the AU universe. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. This information will be given again through the story, but giving it here will help to understand the relationships before reading. Also, it puts everything in one place so if you forget anything it will be easy to find. The real story begins in chapter one, which is why the prologue and first chapter are being posted at the same time.

Disclaimer: I really hate these. It's not mine, never will be.

Summary: A deal was struck to stop a war and now has come the time for its completion. Ryou must marry Seto and unite their two kingdoms, or break the treaty and destroy both countries. Seto/femRyou

Rating: T (has a slight chance of going to M later, mostly depends on feedback for how much violence and smut will be put in)

Warning: Like I said before, this chapter can be skipped. I guess that can count as a warning.

All right, I know that was a lot to get through, but thanks for staying with me. Now, for what you all came here for: the story!

Completion

Prologue: Mokuba's Lesson

"Prince Mokuba, are you paying attention? Prince Mokuba!"

"What?"

"What did I just say?"

"Prince Mokuba."

Mokuba's teacher looked less than thrilled at his response. "Very well then, if you feel you don't need to pay attention tell me the names, rulers, and relationships of the Seven Kingdoms."

Mokuba sighed, wishing he was anywhere else at the moment, but complied with his tutor's instructions. "The first of the Seven Kingdoms is our land of Kaiba, bordering Kame, Kul Elna, and Crawford. It is named for the ruling royal family, Kaiba. Relationships with Kame and Crawford have been strained due to conflicts in the past. In the last seventeen years relationships with Kul Elna have begun to stabilize due to the treaty that securers trade routes for both kingdoms through the marriage of my brother," at the tutor's stern look Mokuba corrected himself, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, "Prince Seto to Princess Ryou. Our relationships with Yami and Otogi are both good due to significant trade.

"The second land is Kul Elna, ruled by the Bakura royal family. Kingdoms that border Kul Elna, such as Kaiba, Crawford, and Yami, all try to manage stable relationships because of their strong agricultural economy. Kame doesn't have much contact with them, but the royal families are known for their dislike of one another.

"Kame boarders only Kaiba and the sea. It is ruled by the royal twins Atem and Yugi. They hold themselves to be protectors of justice, which contributes to the tensions with Kaiba, Kul Elna, and Yami. They don't deal much with Crawford, but they are on good terms with Otogi.

"Otogi boards Yami, but is connected to Kame by sea routes. It is ruled by lords led by Duke Devlin. Because of his neutral stance when it comes to other countries' affairs he has developed stable relations with the other six kingdoms.

"Yami(1) borders Otogi and Kul Elna, ruled by Pharaoh Marik. His little brother, Malik(2), serves as ambassador to Kul Elna and Kaiba. Their strongest ally is Kul Elna, followed by Kaiba. Because of the Pharaoh's…eccentric personality relationships with the other kingdoms have become strained.

"Crawford borders Kaiba and Kul Elna, ruled by Emperor Pegasus, last of the Crawford family. The kingdom has strained relations with many of the other Seven Kingdoms although it has yet to result in anything more than mistrust.

"The last of the Seven Kingdoms is Atlantis, ruled by Dartz. It is an island to the south of Kaiba and Crawford. Of the Seven Kingdoms it is the most isolated and secretive. Supposedly there is an alliance forming between Atlantis and Crawford but nothing can be done without proof."

Mokuba sighed and leaned back in his chair. His tutor's mouth dropped open slightly in complete shock. This time Mokuba really did roll his eyes. He really hated these tutors Gozaburo found for him. Most of them could be outsmarted by a three year old.

"Well, Mokuba, that was…" Before she could finish a knock interrupted her. Glaring at the door she shouted, "Come in."

A maid opened the door, bowing to Mokuba. "Prince Mokuba, your brother needs you immediately."

"What's going on?" the young boy asked as he hopped out of his seat. The maid bit her lip, which Mokuba knew that meant she knew what was going on but wasn't supposed to. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him so his tutor wouldn't hear; he turned to the maid again. "I won't tell anyone what you tell me, but if it's serious I need to be prepared for it."

The maid continued to bite her bottom lip, but after a moment she nodded. "It's your father, King Gozaburo; I think he might be dead."

/

1. I'm using Yami for Marik's kingdom because it means darkness, and I think that fits Marik better than it does Yami (or Atem in this fic).

2. I'm using Malik for this fic because I think it will be less confusing than using Marik and Yami Marik.


	2. Chapter 1: To Sign or Not to Sign

Here's where the story really begins. Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: FemRyou (You've been warned, don't complain.)

Completion

Chapter One: To Sign or Not to Sign

Ryou sat on her outdoor cushioned lounge couch, lithe legs tucked under her, arms resting on the balcony's railing. She sighed as a cool breeze swept by and laid her head on her folded hands, watching as the sun slowly sank into the river.

She didn't look up as her brother and king, Bakura sat down next to her. They were silent for a moment, taking comfort in each other's presence. Before their mother and little sister had died of plague the two barely knew the other existed, but they had found one another in the chaos leftover from the sickness. They were overlooked by their grieving father and court officials. By the time anyone thought to look for them they had become almost inseparable. The king usually came to Ryou's chambers after court had been dismissed for the day, venting about anything and everything. It was this that kept Bakura coming to court, and why the advisors had agreed to allow Ryou into meetings when her presence would usually have banned her.

"Gozaburo's dead," Bakura finally said, breaking the silence.

Ryou blinked, her head snapping up to look at her brother. "Dead?"

Bakura continued to glare forward. "Yes, a week ago, apparently. No one's completely sure what happened."

"You don't mean..?"

"From my personal experience with Kaiba I wouldn't discredit the rumors so quickly." He growled as he thought of the soon to be king. "If I hadn't already signed the treaty when I became king there's no way I'd give you to him!" Bakura stood up, pacing angrily across the balcony. "I should just keep you here anyway! I'll be damned if I give you to a murder!"

Ryou reached out as Bakura passed her, grabbing his wrist firmly and pulling him down to sit next to her again. "And give Kaiba a reason to declare war?" She paused a moment, letting her words sink in. "We can't honorably pull out of this treaty unless we have evidence Kaiba committed murder, even then it would lead to war. Besides, Kaiba might not even renew the treaty. He never wanted to marry me in the first place. All we can do is wait."

Bakura studied his sister, Ryou managing not to waver from his intense gaze like she usually would when he settled that piercing gaze on her. Finally, the white haired king sighed as he stood. "I hate it when you're right."

Ryou smiled brightly until Bakura placed a hand on her head, messing up the girl's white tresses. "Hey!"

This time Bakura smiled, turning to walk away. "Get some rest, Ryou."

/

Mokuba almost ran to hug Roland, Kaiba's chief general, when he interrupted his tutor. The woman kept droning on and on about how now that Seto was to become king he would redefine the country. To give her credit she did at least manage to start out on topic, but she did digress rather quickly, usually to the point where Mokuba wanted to bang his head continually on the table to erase the memory of her voice.

It was at this point Roland quickly walked into the room, dismissing the woman who left with a huff. He pulled a chair up to the table where Mokuba sat, sitting close so they could talk without being overheard. "Prince Mokuba, we need your help."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my brother?" Mokuba practically jumped out of his chair, ready to run to find his older brother.

"No," Roland said, placing a hand on the black haired boy's shoulder, pulling him back into his seat. "Your brother is fine; although the treaty with Kul Elna might be a different story."

"What's going on?"

Roland sighed. "First, do you know why this treaty is so important?"

If Roland wasn't so serious Mokuba would have rolled his eyes and told him everyone in the kingdom knew. Instead, the prince nodded. "It allies us with Kul Elna, keeping the trade routes with Yami and Otogi open. It also keeps Crawford at bay from attacking Kul Elna and Kame from attacking us. My father and the late king of Kul Elna signed the treaty seventeen years ago, but since power has shifted to their sons the treaty has to be resigned in order for it to still be valid."

Roland nodded, pleased. "So, you understand what will happen if your brother does not sign this treaty now that he is to be king."

"Seto's not going to sign the treaty!"

Roland sighed and sat back in his chair. "It's still up in the air. Prince Seto is no fool, I doubt he would risk his country like that, but he has no love for Bakura. The advisors underestimate your brother's abilities, especially in economics, but they think it would be a good idea if you talked to him. For once, I happen to agree with them, if only to make sure the prince is willing to do what must be done."

Mokuba paused for a moment to process the information before he nodded. "I'm sure Seto will sign the treaty, but I'll talk to him."

Roland sighed again, this time in relief. "Thank you, Prince Mokuba."

The dark haired prince nodded, slipping from his seat. "Don't worry, Roland. Seto won't start his reign by putting his people in danger.

/

"Big brother!" Mokuba greeted Seto as he walked into his room. Every night when Seto finally left his office he would come say goodnight to his brother, although it was rare Mokuba was still awake to say goodnight to him.

The older prince dismissed Mokuba's maid with a wave of his hand before going over to his brother's bed, sitting on the edge. "I talked with your tutor today. She says you're having trouble paying attention."

Mokuba made a face, sticking his tongue out. "It's hard to pay attention when all she says is," Mokuba's voice went three octaves higher as he mimicked the woman, "'Prince Seto is so amazing! Prince Seto will bring about a new age of peace and prosperity to Kaiba! Prince Seto makes me so hot!'"

Seto rolled his eyes, something he did only in front of his brother. "Mokuba."

"What? That's what she acts like! My old tutor would actually teach me things I need to know!"

The brunette was silent for a moment. "I'll see what I can do about getting Hawkins back."

Mokuba's eyes brightened. "Really? Thank you, Seto!" He threw the blankets off himself, kneeling next to his brother to wrap his arms around Seto's shoulders.

Seto smiled slightly, wrapping one arm around his brother. "Get some rest, Mokuba."

He moved to stand up but Mokuba grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Wait, Seto. There's something I need to talk to you about."

The soon to be king resettled himself on the bed, giving his brother his full attention. "What is it?"

Mokuba bit his lip. He'd been trying to figure out how to start this conversation all day, and had decided to just bite the bullet. Now that it came to it though Mokuba wasn't so sure. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

"About the treaty with Kul Elna…"

Seto groaned softly, resting his elbow on his knee as he rubbed his temples. "Not you too, Mokuba."

"It's important, Seto! People know you don't like Bakura and they're worried about what will happen!"

"I know. That's all anyone has been telling me all day! But you've never met Bakura, you don't understand."

"I understand that you're engaged to Ryou, not her brother!" Mokuba interrupted him.

Seto studied him for a moment before he sighed. "You're right. It's just hard to get over the fact that she's Bakura's sister. He's probably brainwashed her against me. I can't have a queen that's against me at every turn."

"But Prince Malik says she's sweet and caring. Besides, anyone is better than those girls who swoon over you now."

Mokuba and Seto both grimaced. "True," Seto said as he stood.

"Seto?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I'll sign the treaty. I was always going to. I don't plan to put this kingdom at risk."

Mokuba smiled, his body relaxing in relief. "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight, Mokuba."

/

The entire court looked up when the sound of a commotion were heard just outside the throne room. Bakura stood up, glancing down at Ryou, silently warning her to stay back. The guards gripped their weapons tightly as the doors opened, everyone relaxing when they realized it was just a messenger.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bakura shouted. No one interrupted a private meeting between the king and his advisors unless it was extremely important.

"Prince Kaiba has signed the treaty! Kaiba is still our ally!"

A great sigh of relief escaped everyone in the room. Advisors began to laugh. Bakura and Ryou shared a look, the young woman nodding slightly to reassure her brother.

"This is good news indeed," Bakura said, the room quieting as he spoke, although he didn't sound pleased at all. "We must celebrate our continued friendship with Kaiba. Tonight we shall have a feast in honor of the new king."

Everyone cheered, people already planning for the night's festivities, ignoring the fact that their king looked ready to massacre them all. He was so busy glaring down at the advisors that he was surprised when someone placed a hand on his arm. He looked to his side to see Ryou smiling softly at him. "It's all right, Bakura. It'll be all right."

/

As soon as the last strand of hair was in place, Ryou dismissed her handmaid. She picked up the small picture she kept next to her mirror, bringing it to her lips. "Oh, Amane," she whispered, blinking back tears. "I'm so scared. What if they can't accept me? What if they hate me? What if Prince Kaiba hates me?" She gasped softly, shuddering at the thought she couldn't stop from entering her mind. "What if he really did kill his father? Is that why Bakura is so worried, he thinks Kaiba will kill me as well?"

A timid knock reached her ears, the servant's voice coming through the door. "Princess Ryou, the celebrations are about to start. King Bakura has asked for you."

"I'm coming," she answered, placing the picture of her little sister back in its place. Before opening the door she looked back on her room, the setting sun lighting the floor with fire.

/

Chapter one is done! Yay! A note on Kaiba, I think if he had a kingdom he would run it like his company, so that's how I tried to portray it. I also gave him more emotion in this chapter since he is only seen with Mokuba.

Anyways, let me know what you think. Helpful criticism is always welcome.

(Remember, no complaining about femRyou, you were already warned a number of times.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Past is Another Land

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and an extra thanks who took the time to review! Yet again I'm updating when I should be studying. I'll probably never learn. Anyways, I really not sure how much I like this chapter. I really wanted to just skip to the marriage but I knew I'd be leaving out way too much information, including two important incidents that will be at the end of this chapter. So, you'll just have to wait for the Seto and Ryou to meet and their marriage until the next chapter.

Just a little note about the usage of Prince Seto and Prince Kaiba, people associated with Kaiba call him Prince Seto, those connected to other kingdoms call him Kaiba.

Completion

Chapter 2: The Past is Another Land (1)

"Your father left this country a mess," Akhenaden muttered as he scanned yet another report. The brown haired prince barely glanced at his chief advisor, shifting through his own stack of papers. The harvest this year had not been large enough to meet demand and people in the outlaying rural villages were already beginning to starve. Years of abuse by nobles didn't help the situation. It was as if the entire nation was holding their breath, waiting to see if Seto would make a better king than his father.

"And we still have your marriage, coronation, and Princess Ryou's coronation to plan."

"I'll leave that to you," Seto said, scanning a report from Roland on the state of the military. He had more important things to worry about than a few ceremonies.

Akhenaden bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Then, my prince, you will have no problem if we have your marriage first and combine your coronation with Princess Ryou's?"

That got Seto to look up. "She'll be here in time for the coronation?"

Akhenaden nodded. "Yes, her birthday is in two days. In three she will be leaving Kul Elna."

The prince leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to think. "Yes, let's do that. We'll only have to have one welcome feast and one farewell feast for the visiting nobles that way. I trust you can organize everything in time."

"Of course, my prince. If you'll excuse me the invitations must be sent out immediately."

Seto dismissed him with a wave of his hand before going back to the reports. _'And the problems just keep piling up.'_

/

Ryou could tell she was unsuccessful at hiding her emotions by the look on Mai's face, but after her birthday/farewell party she was just too taxed to hide them anymore. Her handmaid tapped her foot lightly, staring down at the princess, but finally sighed, shoulders drooping. "Well, at least it's over now," she muttered, steering Ryou to sit in front of her makeup table, before picking up a brush, running to through the thick white locks.

"It wasn't that bad, Mai. I'm just sad to be leaving," the white haired princess said.

Mai just made a 'tsk'ing noise with her tongue. Ryou had been surrounded by people from Kaiba since her birth: tutors, servants, even Mai herself, to the point where the nobles of Kul Elna saw her as a foreigner. That didn't mean they didn't love her, but they wouldn't be too sorry to see her leave, well, at least until they had to deal with an angry Bakura.

Mai knew things would be the same when they arrived at Kaiba. Ryou would have to fight to prove herself if she ever wanted the people of Kaiba to accept her, let alone if she wanted Prince Seto to accept her. Mai gave a mental shake of her head at the thought of the prince. _'If he's anything like he was when I left Ryou might not even have the patience to deal with him.'_

Ryou, who had been staring into the mirror, spun around quickly, forcing Mai to pull her arm back suddenly or hit the princess. "Bakura!"

Mai turned to see that the white haired king was standing in the doorway. Mai gave a small curtsy before quickly exiting through the servant's entrance. If Ryou needed her she would still be nearby, but this was one time when her charge had no need of her.

Once Mai left Bakura moved forward, grabbing his sister's hand and leading her onto the balcony. They stood there in silence, Ryou taking in the view she had known all her life, the view she would probably never see again. Across the river people laughed and danced, all celebrating her birthday, although Ryou knew they were more likely to be celebrating the free ale and mutton that was given out in her honor.

The smile she had kept in place all night had finally vanished. She fought hard to blink back her tears but they came anyway. Bakura looked over when he heard her soft sniffles to see her shoulders shaking with sobs. He patted her back awkwardly, to which Ryou's response was to launch herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. Bakura stood stunned for a moment before he returned her embrace. He stood there uncomfortably while Ryou cried, not knowing what else to do. He had never been good at comforting people.

"Sorry," Ryou murmured a few minutes later as she pushed away from her brother.

Bakura placed a hand on her head, messing up her hair, a favorite pastime of his. He sighed when all Ryou did was stiffen her shoulders. "You're no fun when you don't complain."

The white haired princess simply smiled sadly at him. "Well, you can always annoy the advisors once I'm gone." Bakura's face broke into an evil grin. Ryou just shook her head. She really didn't want to know what her brother had planned. "Just don't destroy the palace, please."

Bakura huffed. "No. Fun."

Ryou laughed softly, shaking her head again. "Goodnight, Bakura."

Bakura looked at her for a moment before messing up her hair yet again. "Bakura!"

But he had already turned away, his deep laughter ringing in Ryou's ears. And then he said the words he said every time he left. "Get some rest, Ryou."

/

She had not cried that morning when she gave her formal goodbyes. All her tears had been spent last night. Still, Ryou felt her heart break when Malik helped her onto her horse. She only looked over her shoulder once, meeting her brother's gaze. For the first time since the plague struck twelve years ago they would be separated, but last night's conversation had let them come to some sort of acceptance, one that only they understood. Ryou was the first to look away. She was to be Queen of Kaiba; she could not hold onto her past.

/

"Thank Set," Malik groaned, calling upon Yami's patron god. The river that created the border between Kul Elna and Kaiba had finally come into view. "Ryou, you have to be the only person in the Seven Kingdoms that I would ride this beast for the entire way," he said, gesturing to his horse which turned its head to glare at him.

"You could have just ridden in the carriage," Mai commented. Malik glared at the woman before choosing to ignore her. The two had never gotten along well but they did try to put their differences aside for Ryou's sake.

"I don't think anything is wrong with your horse, Malik," Ryou commented, stretching out her hand to pat the animal's neck. "Besides, we'll be changing horses once we cross the river."

Malik groaned and Mai smirked. When one of the guards snorted, unable to hold back his laughter, Malik glared at him, opening his mouth to yell at him, but was interrupted by the Captain calling a halt. "What is it?" Malik asked, the young guard being spared his wrath.

The Captain pointed to mounted figures coming toward them. "The river guards are coming to meet us. They'll escort us the rest of the way."

Malik looked up into the sky. "We're making good time. We should be able to cross the river today and camp on the other side." Next to him Ryou tensed slightly. Malik smirked at her, reaching out to take her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Ryou's head snapped up, quickly throwing a reassuring smile at the Yami Prince.

The escort finally reached them allowing Ryou's party to see that it was made up of guards from both Kul Elna and Kaiba. Everyone suddenly became very formal. After the Guard Captain in charge of the Kaiba escort introduced himself as Rafael the two parties merged, riding the rest of the way in silence.

It only took about fifteen minutes before Ryou was staring at the river and the ship that would transport her to the other side. The river was three leagues (2) wide, pristine blue waters supporting life for people on both sides of the shore all along its length. The ship Prince Kaiba had sent was magnificent. She had never been on a boat before, but she knew this one was much grander than needed for a simple crossing.

"They're not holding back." Ryou looked down to see Malik holding his arms out to her offering to help her off her horse. She slipped off the horse with Malik's help, landing gently on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Malik jerked his chin toward the ship. "That is the Blue Eyes, one of Kaiba's flag ships."

"But isn't that a warship? How did they get it up the river?"

"The White Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor were built for sea battle, my lady. The Blue Eyes was build to protect Kaiba's interest in the river." Rafael stood right behind the two royals, having walked over after conferring with the ship's captain. "We will be leaving as soon as the weddings gifts and your luggage have been taken aboard."

"Thank you, Captain," Ryou said meekly. There was just something about Rafael that she found very intimidating.

"Don't touch that, you fools! You'll get it dirty! I haven't spent two years making that dress just so you could ruin it a week before Princess Ryou has to wear it!"

Malik, Ryou, and Rafael all blinked, startled by Mai's shouts. Malik finally just shook his head and sighed. "Ryou, you want to take care of that? I swear Mai is just as protective of that wedding dress as she is of you."

Ryou smiled but otherwise didn't respond before walking over to calm her maid.

/

Malik looked over the supplies with a frown. Some people may have considered him as eccentric as his brother, but when it came to protecting the people he loved he was not to be messed with.

"Prince Malik, is there something wrong?"

The blond turned to the Kul Elna Captain who stood a few feet behind him. "How many barrels of wine did we leave the capital with?"

"Seven, Prince Malik."

"Then why do we now have eight?"

Without skipping a beat the Captain stepped forward, gesturing two other guards to him with a wave. "We'll have to crack them open, Prince."

"Do it. We can reseal them if you don't damage the barrels; if you do then Prince Kaiba will just have to understand that it was for his bride's safety."

The three nodded before they set to work. They opened seven barrels quickly, but the Captain paused, staring down into the liquid of the eighth when he opened it. "Prince Malik, you're going to want to see this."

The Prince covered the distance quickly, joining the captain. "Is that..?"

"Liquid fire," the Captain finished.

'_There's no one who would be stupid enough to put liquid fire on this ship on purpose. If it goes off everyone on this ship would be dead. They either wanted to take this chance to destroy the Blue Eyes…or to kill Ryou.'_

"Captain, have your men and the escort from Kaiba get rid of this quickly. Then have all the supplies checked again. See if you can find out who brought it aboard, but whatever you do don't let Princess Ryou know about it. She already has enough to worry about without this as well."

The Captain and his men nodded before quickly carrying out Malik's orders.

'_That was too close. If I hadn't checked these barrels this ship would have been destroyed. Yami and Kul Elna will go to war with Kaiba for certain if Ryou and I were killed on this trip.'_

/

Mai studied Malik as they finally pushed off. There had been somewhat of a delay but Malik had just passed it off as everyone being overly cautious. Ryou accepted his explanation without question, but Mai was not so sure. Malik may have been laughing with Ryou but his shoulders were tense and his eyes flicked at every little movement.

The Captain walked over, leaning down to whisper to Malik. Ryou walked away from the two, staring over the rail into the waters. She knew when a conversation was not meant for her ears. After a moment the Captain walked away, leaving Malik by himself. Before he could move forward to rejoin Ryou Mai walked briskly up to him.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Because of her relationship with Ryou she could get away without treating Malik so formally, although only in private.

Malik glared at her. "What do you mean, handmaid?" It was a subtle way to tell her it was none of her business but Mai would not be deterred.

"Look here, Prince, I look out for Ryou just as much as you do. If there's something that is important to her safety then you need to tell me."

Malik continued to glare at her, but he knew Mai was right. In fact, because she was Ryou's handmaid she was allowed to be closer to Ryou than he was. She was the best person to look for danger close to Ryou. "Someone snuck liquid fire onto the ship."

"What!" she hissed.

'_At least she has the sense of mind to keep her voice down,'_ Malik thought, although he didn't look at the maid. There was no way after that incident that Malik would take his eyes off of Ryou while they were on this ship. "Don't let Ryou know."

After a moment Mai nodded. "No, definitely not."

/

The sun had just set when they landed, guards grabbing torches as they led Ryou to the small cottage that had been prepared for her. "I know it's not the best accommodations," Rafael said as he opened the door, "but it's the best we can do so late."

Ryou gave him a nervous smile. "It's all right, Captain. This'll be just fine."

Rafael gave a quick nod. "If you excuse me, Princess, I must see to the rest of the escort. We will unload the ship at dawn and continue to Kaiba after that."

Ryou watched as he walked away for a moment. _'There's something about him that I just can't seem to put my finger on.'_

"Ryou, you should get some rest. We'll be traveling fast in order to get to Kaiba on time."

Ryou nodded to her maid. "Of course, Mai." But no sooner had she taken three steps into the cottage than the sound of a girl crying reached her ears.

"Please! I didn't mean to!"

Mai knew what would happen as soon as she saw Ryou's face. People underestimated her all the time because of her kind demeanor. They never realized until too late that Ryou could be fierce when she needed to be.

Without pausing Ryou spun on her heel exiting the cottage. She followed the cries until she came upon a young girl on her knees, a Kaiba guard towering above her. As he raised his hand to hit the girl Ryou rushed forward, dropping down to embrace the girl. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guard stared down at the Princess in horror, having just stopped his hand short of hitting her. "My lady, this girl was supposed to bring your dinner to you but decided to spill it all over me instead."

"So you hit her? It was an accident!"

"My lady…"

"Get out of my sight."

"But, my lady!"

"I believe Princess Ryou told you to leave." The guard whirled around to be faced with Prince Malik, the blond's look clearly telling him that if he did not obey he would not like the consequences.

After he left Ryou slowly pulled back from the girl. "Are you all right?"

The blonde haired girl stared up at her with large blue eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because he was hurting you," Ryou answered almost as if she didn't understand the question.

"But you're a royal!" the girl retorted. "You're not supposed to care what happens to me!"

It was then that Malik saw it, the soft smile that Ryou rarely showed but could put anyone at ease. "It is because I am royal that I care." The white haired princess stood, brushing off her skirts. She then held out a hand to the girl to help her up. "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before accepting the princess' help. "Rebecca, my lady."

"Where's your home, Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked at the ground, kicking a rock with her foot. "It's the cottage you're staying at," she mumbled, clearly hoping that Ryou wouldn't hear, but the princess did, and she didn't look happy.

"Then where are you staying tonight?"

Rebecca continued to kick at the ground. "In the ship, my lady."

"They made your whole family leave their home so that I could stay there?" Ryou sounded angry, but it was obvious that it wasn't directed at Rebecca.

The small girl just shook her head. "It's just me, Princess Ryou."

Ryou's bearing immediately softened. "I'm so sorry, Rebecca."

Rebecca just shook her head again. "Nothin' to be sorry 'bout," she said, although she sounded near tears.

"Come on," Ryou said, holding her hand out to the girl. Rebecca looked up at it as if it was something completely foreign. "There's more than enough room for all of us." Rebecca hesitantly slipped her hand into Ryou's, letting the older woman lead her away.

Malik sighed, shaking his head. "Ryou," he muttered, "this is why it's so hard to protect you."

/

Valon had ridden hard for two days to reach the capital. Rafael had sent him to tell Prince Seto what had happened on the river. When he reached the castle Akhenaden had him brought into Prince Seto's private office almost immediately. He made his report, answered Akhenaden's questions, and was quickly dismissed. As soon as he left the room he went to find Alister. He needed to let the other man know that their first plan had been a failure.

/

As soon as the messenger left Akhenaden turned to Seto. "What do you think, my Prince?"

Seto was quiet for a moment before he looked up at his advisor. "We'll need to tighten security when Princess Ryou gets here."

Akhenaden nodded. "Of course, but I meant about her protecting that peasant child."

The Prince's smirk was cold. "It'll definitely earn her favor with the commoners." He took a moment to lean back in his chair before addressing his advisor again. "What do you think?"

"I can't tell if she did it because she's clever, or because that is what she really believes. We'll just have to wait and see."

Seto nodded although he hated having any unknown factors in his game, and Ryou had just become an unknown factor. _'Just what are you, Princess Ryou?'_

/

…That was a long chapter. Well, hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm going to bed now. I really need to stop writing fanfiction right before bed, it's going to become a bad habit.

1. This is the song title from the musical Aida. No, I do not own that either.

2. A league is about 3 miles, 4.8 kilometers. A nautical league, which was the one used in this chapter, is about 3.5 miles, 5.6 kilometers.


	4. Chapter 3: It's the End of the World

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hadn't planned on taking this long to post this chapter but after my exams ended I just crashed, playing Kingdom Under Fire for almost a straight day. I regretted that when I woke up with a major headache, which just pushed typing this back even further. Anyways, it's getting posted now, so I hope you enjoy it.

Completion

Chapter 3: It's the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (1)

'_Hot and cold.'_ That's what Akhenaden thought when he saw Princess Ryou ride into the courtyard. _'That could be a very good thing; they'll manage to balance out each other.'_ He swept down the stairs of the castle as Malik helped Ryou dismount her horse.

"Princess Ryou," he said as she turned to him, bowing to his future queen. "I am Prince Seto's head advisor, Akhenaden.

Ryou nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Advisor Akhenaden."

"If you will please follow me, I will take you to meet Prince Seto." Her pleasant smile seemed to falter slightly, her posture stiffening. _'Well, this is going to go well if she's already that nervous,'_ he thought sarcastically.

Ryou took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Thank you, Advisor."

Akhenaden turned to walk back up the stairs, Ryou and Malik following behind him. _'Despite her innocent, nervous attitude I think Seto might have his hands full. I think this girl will be full of the unexpected.'_

/

Mokuba couldn't help but glance worriedly at his brother. Seto stood before the throne, glaring at the courtiers that crowded the room. This was only to be the formal introduction, done so that the courtiers could see their future queen. After she had been presented to the court Seto would show Ryou to the chambers she would use until they were married in a week. There was no official decree, but Mokuba knew that Ryou and Seto would not be left alone until their wedding night. That was not going to do much to create a stable relationship between the two.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the doors as they opened and Princess Ryou was announced to the court. Mokuba glance to Seto to see his reaction and almost laughed. Seto looked like he could have been knocked over with a feather when his eyes landed on Ryou, she was definitely beautiful just as Malik had said, and it was obvious she knew it but didn't care much about it, at least to Mokuba. However the cold expression on his face was soon back.

The younger prince knew Seto wouldn't give anything else away so he turned to look at the Princess. The courtiers had parted to let her through, Akhenaden and Malik hanging back by the doors, as a stunned silence falling over the court. Ryou was nothing like what anyone had expected. Her white hair had been tied back, unruly white strands falling to frame her face. Her light blue dress was beautiful but simple, not even close to the extravagance of the dresses that the ladies of Kaiba were wearing. _'There's going to be a lot of comments about that tonight,'_ Mokuba thought, glancing to a group of Seto's admirers, all of whom were glaring at the white haired girl, as in all things Lady Natasha leading the way. _'I hope she can handle herself, especially against that evil Natasha.'_

Ryou finally reached Seto, sinking into a deep curtsy. "Your majesty."

Mokuba knew he was the only one who noticed anything. Seto's breathing was slightly fast, his shoulders held back further than usual. The Crowned Prince was nervous. He bowed sharply in return. "Princess Ryou."

After a moment Seto closed the distance between them, Mokuba following behind him. Without a word Seto offered his arm to Ryou, a light blush covering her cheeks. The three royals walked from the room, Ryou visibly relaxing as they entered the hallway to be joined by Akhenaden and Malik.

Seto was silent as he led Ryou through the halls, although he continually glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Mokuba should have known he'd be the one to break the tension. "Princess Ryou," he called, stepping out in front of the couple, walking backwards so he could look at the white haired woman. "What do you think of Kaiba so far?"

She smiled at Mokuba, clearly grateful. "So far it seems pleasant. The villages we passed through on the way were very hospitable."

'_Because their hoping you can turn this country around,'_ Mokuba thought, although he returned her smile, before he became serious, well, as serious as he could be while walking backwards. "Just remember not to trust a lot of the younger ladies of court, they can be vicious."

Ryou looked slightly shocked, Seto's eyes narrowing. "Mokuba!"

"What? Someone has to warn her about those witches."

Seto shook his head, unable to disagree. Behind them Akhenaden scowled at the black haired boy. "Prince Mokuba, Princess Ryou has only just arrived. Please wait to offer her warnings after she has rested."

Mokuba nodded, smiling at the advisor. "Yes, sir." Mokuba returned his attention to his future sister-in-law. "After you rest will you come see me ride? Seto got me a new horse for my birthday!"

"Ryou will have to get ready for the wedding, Mokuba," Malik said, a slight glint in his eyes. "Although, perhaps we can steal her away for a quick game of mahjong. (2) She's actually quite good at it."

"You say that as if it's a surprise," Ryou said, not at all impressed, although Seto was now looking at her with interest.

"Because it is a surprise, Ryou. You're so sweet in everything else, but start a game of mahjong and you get vicious."

"I do not!"

Malik simply laughed, sharing a look with Mokuba. He knew from past visits that Seto found it almost impossible to resist a game challenge. Mokuba smirked in return, knowing that Malik had just given the couple something to connect over.

Seto shook his head at the two. "We're here," he announced, cutting off the conversation. Ryou removed her hand from Seto's arm, thanking him as Mai, who had already started unpacking luggage, opened the door, clearly wanting to pull the Princess into the room and get to work.

Glancing at Mai, Seto stopped Ryou for a moment. "Get some rest before dinner, Princess. I'll make sure that no one bothers you tonight."

Ryou wasn't the only one to stare at him in shock, but by the time Ryou opened her mouth to thank him, Seto had already turned to walk back down the hall, Akhenaden trailing behind him.

"If anyone starts to bother you too much let me know," Mokuba said. "We'll find some place to play some mahjong!" He was still smiling as he raced after his brother.

Ryou turned to Malik who just raised an eyebrow. "Good luck."

She watched him walk away before turning to her handmaid. "Mai, I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle this."

/

Seto couldn't stop his eye from twitching as he tried to look over reports in his study. _'I really hate it when Malik is here,'_ he thought as his head snapped up, glaring at the Yami Ambassador. "What?"

Malik's smirk widened. "You were nice to her," he said in an almost sing song voice. Seto's eye twitched again.

Mokuba bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Does she really play mahjong?" he asked before his older brother could make a sharp retort, which would result in a fight between the two royals.

Malik tilted his head slightly. "Of course, and she really is very good. Bakura would have private meetings with his advisors and Ryou where they would play mahjong together as they discussed important issues."

Akhenaden 'hmmed' from his place next to Seto's desk. "Did Bakura always involve her in his important decisions?"

Malik nodded. "Ryou always looked out for the peasants, balancing out the ambitions of the nobles. Her's was the most important voice to her brother."

Seto leaned back in his chair, the papers he'd been looking at before forgotten. "Do you think she'll try to do the same thing here?"

"You mean getting into your good graces or looking out for the people? I'll tell you right now, if it means doing something to better the lives of the peasants she'll do it even if it puts her out of your favor. She'll hate making you angry, but she won't turn her back on what she thinks is right."

Seto was silent, but Mokuba knew what he was thinking. "That's exactly what you need, Seto, especially since most of the nobles are so used to Gozaburo's pampering."

The Crown Prince continued to be silent. "We'll see."

/

"Ryou, I know you're nervous, but stop fidgeting," Mai said in exasperation, trying to make Ryou's stubborn strands of hair stay in place.

"Sorry, Mai," Ryou said softly, slipping her hands under her legs so that she wouldn't get in Mai's way.

"You'll be fine. You've met Duke before. Malik is here for Yami, so there's no need to worry about him," she said trying to reassure the Princess before muttering to herself, "hopefully."

"Malik said that Pharaoh Yugi is very understanding, along with his wife, Tea."

Mai nodded. "I've only seen the twins together once, but Atem is serious, and slightly darker than Yugi. Their relationship is similar to your relationship with Bakura."

Ryou sighed, trying to calm herself. "Hopefully I make a good impression. I'll be meeting courtiers as well as foreign rulers tonight."

As Mai put the last pin into place a knock sounded on the door. Without skipping a beat the handmaid answered the door, Mokuba smiling up at her. "I'm here to take Princess Ryou to dinner."

Ryou stood up, smiling at the prince. "That's very courteous of you, Prince Mokuba."

"Just Mokuba, please. I'm not a big fan of all that court formality stuff."

"Well then," Ryou said as they began to walk toward the dining hall, "I must insist that you call me Ryou."

Mokuba's smile widened. "All right, Ryou."

After a moment Ryou became serious. "Mokuba, do you know if Crawford or Atlantis have sent representatives?"

"Ambassador Croquet just arrived from Crawford last night. I know it took a lot of negotiating between Akhenaden and Pegasus to even get a representative here."

"That's not surprising," Ryou commented. "I doubt Pegasus is happy about this marriage since he tried to secure my hand himself."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, I heard their answer to the original invitation was not exactly courteous," the prince said, picking his words carefully. "As for Atlantis, there's been no word yet, but that's usual for them."

Ryou nodded, slightly distracted by her thoughts. "True."

"Princess Ryou," Akhenaden bowed as they reached the dining hall. Ryou blinked, slightly surprised that they were already at their destination. "I shall take you to your seat. Prince Mokuba, Prince Seto has been asking for you."

Mokuba nodded, waving to Ryou and wishing her luck before going to find his brother. Akhenaden watched as Ryou took a deep breath, readying herself. "Are you ready, my lady?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

"As ready as I ever will be, Advisor."

Akhenaden nodded. "The foreign representatives will be sitting at the head table with you, but you will pass them on the way to your own seat. I will not be allowed to take you all the way so you will be on your own meeting them."

Ryou nodded. "I can handle myself, Advisor."

"Good, but I still wish you luck all the same. And this," he said, stopping in front of the dais that the high table was located on, "is where I must leave you."

"Thank you, Akhenaden." The advisor nodded, leaving Ryou to climb the three steps herself.

The first ambassador rose to greet her, his face serious. "Princess Ryou, King Pegasus sends his regards."

'_This must be Croquet then,'_ Ryou thought as the gray haired man bowed to her.

"Thank you, Ambassador Croquet," she said. "I am glad that King Pegasus would think of me during this time."

Croquet bowed again, letting her pass to the next person at the table, Duke Devlin. "Princess Ryou," he said smiling at her. "It is good to see you again. I see you've grown into those ears of yours," he teased.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malik and Mokuba smirk, Seto raising an eyebrow. Ryou blushed lightly, glaring just slightly at Duke. "Lord Duke, it's good of you to remember me," she said, refusing to retaliate to Duke's banter. The lord just smirked, allowing Ryou to move to the next official.

"Princess Ryou." Ryou blinked, slightly surprised. She knew this had to be Pharaoh Yugi but he was nothing like what she expected. "I know," he said, taking her shock in stride, "I'm short."

Ryou shook her head. "That's not it, Pharaoh Yugi. You just have the most unique hair I've ever seen, including my brother's and Pharaoh Marik's." Somewhere down the table she heard Malik choke on his drink as he laughed.

The woman next to Yugi laughed, dipping into slight curtsy. "I am Pharaoh Yugi's wife, Tea."

Ryou returned her curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you, Queen Tea."

"Well, we won't keep you from your seat anymore. We'll have plenty of time to talk during dinner."

Finally Ryou was allowed to take her seat after she curtsied to Seto. As soon as she sat Seto signaled to the servants to bring out the food. Ryou felt herself blush when he turned to her. _'Why do I keep blushing?'_ Ryou thought, slightly annoyed. _'I'm acting like those love struck girls that follow Bakura around.'_

Little did she know that Seto and Mokuba were both thinking that she was definitely different from Seto's own admirers. "You did well," Seto said, leaning over so that no one could overhear him.

Mokuba and Malik did notice however, and shared a smirk. Seto saw it from the corner of his eye and mentally groaned. _'Those two are up to something, and I have a feeling that Ryou and I are going to be the ones to suffer for it.'_

/

The week passed quicker than Ryou would have liked. She now stood in front of a mirror, Mai and the castle's head seamstress, Miho (3), were placing finishing touches on her wedding dress. "Stop fidgeting!" Mai snapped. Any other day she would have dealt with Ryou's nervousness, but not on her wedding day, especially not when the Princess would be wearing a dress that Mai had spent two years making.

"Is this really necessary, Mai? I still need my hair done!"

Mai sighed, setting down her thread and nodding to Miho, who began to gather her supplies. "You're right, Ryou. If it's not perfect all ready then it never will be."

Mai sat the white haired girl down, arming herself with a brush. On any other woman Mai would have spent hours arranging her hair, but over the years Mai had learnt that Ryou's hair was stubborn, always slipping out of its pins and ties. She had learnt to arrange Ryou's hair in simple styles so that when it did slip out it still looked good.

"Mai, I haven't even been able to talk to Seto since the night I arrived!"

"Well," the handmaid said, twisting a strand of hair into place, "you'll have plenty of time to talk to him tonight." All that did was make Ryou blush deeply. "None on that!" Mai snapped. "Especially during the ceremony."

"Mai, you're not really helping," Ryou said.

Mai paused, looking down to see that Ryou's breathing was fast. "Ryou, calm breaths," she said, making sure that she breathed loud enough herself so that the Princess could hear her, matching her own breaths to the handmaid's. "You'll be fine." Ryou nodded, slightly calmer. "There," Mai said after a moment, "all done."

Ryou stood, turning in a slow circle. "How do I look?"

Mai blinked back tears as she looked at the woman she considered to be her little sister. "Oh Ryou, you're beautiful." Unable to stop herself Mai hugged the girl, Ryou immediately returning the gesture.

After a moment Mai took a step back, looking Ryou over again. "I can't believe you're actually getting married."

Ryou laughed, the wonderful sound echoing off the walls of the room. "Everyone has known I was getting married since I was born, you most of all."

"I know," Mai sighed, shaking her head. "It's just seeing you in that dress…"

"Princess Ryou, it's time," Akhenaden said standing in the doorway Miho had left open.

Ryou turned to Mai who smiled at her. "Don't worry," the handmaid whispered. "I'll be watching you."

The white haired girl nodded before walking over to the Advisor. _'This is it,'_ she thought. _'I'm getting married.'_

/

For as long as that was I really didn't get as far as I wanted. I had been planning to get all the way to the coronation ceremony, but I guess that's going to have to wait until next time. Oh well, hope you guys liked it. The story will defiantly be picking up more speed once the coronation ceremony ends.

1. By Rem. I thought the title was appropriate because it really is the end of Seto and Ryou's worlds when they meet each other. By the way, I don't own this song.

2. I think mahjong is a much more sophisticated game than Duel Monsters so I decided to make it the entertainment for the royals instead. When there are four people playing they will be using the traditional Chinese rules. When there are three they will be using the Korean variation.

3. I'm not sure if Miho was in the dubbed (I only use the dubbed names because that's what my friends use when talking about the show) but she's not an original character. She went to school with Yugi and the gang. Tristan had a huge crush on her, but Miho eventually fell for Ryou, which is why I thought it would be fun to include her in this story.


	5. Chapter 4: Green

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing!

I've changed around the sequence of events a bit so yet again the coronation has gotten pushed back. I'm hoping to get it in the next chapter, but I think it will be in two chapters. Things will start moving more in the next chapter though. I'm actually sort of excited to write the next chapter! Anyways, I know you guys don't want to read my rants so I'll get on with the story now.

Completion

Chapter 4: Green (1)

The Temple of Horus glittered in the noon sun, the garden just beginning to bloom, making it seem as if the whole place was coming alive. Akhenaden led Ryou along the short path from the castle to the temple. Some of the wealthier merchants had been allowed into the palace district to see the white haired princess, their whispers and lewd stars making her nervous. Akhenaden squeezed her hand, gaining her attention. "Don't worry," he whispered. "You will not be required to have much interaction with them."

Ryou didn't respond. _'I will not be content to stand on the sidelines, Akhenaden; these are to be my people and I will do what I can for them.'_ She held her head up high, staring straight forward at the temple._ 'I will become a queen that Kaiba can be proud of.'_

As they entered the temple Ryou blinked to adjust to the change in light. The temple was open, but had been built so that the intensity of the sun would not bother those inside. Ryou gasped lightly, catching herself before she started ogling the beauty of the temple's interior, instead turning her attention to the long aisle lined with courtiers. _'It's all right, Ryou. This is just like when you were presented to Seto last week,'_ she thought, trying to calm her nerves. It worked, until a small part of her brain added, _'Except you're getting married to a man you've only spoken to twice.'_

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized Akhenaden had already led her down the aisle until he stopped before the stairs leading to the altar. Ryou paused for a moment before slipping her hand from Akhenaden's, walking up the three steps to her soon to be husband. When she reached him, Seto took both of her hands in his, the two kneeling down in front of the alter, upon which was placed images of their ancestors behind two foot tall statues of Horus and Ma'at, patron goddess of Kul Elna. There was silence as the two asked for the blessings of their ancestors. Ryou didn't know if Seto prayed to Horus or not, or if he even believed in the god, but as long as he held to tradition, no one would complain. She thought it best to pray to both gods, just in case they were listening.

Next, Akhenaden stepped forward, a large silver chalice held in both hands. Ryou placed her hands on it first, Seto placing his hands over her own. He brought the chalice to his lips, taking a long swallow of the wine it held. When he finished they worked together to turn the chalice, Ryou bringing it to her lips to drink from the same spot as Seto, his larger hands still covering her own. The white haired girl kept her eyes on her groom as she drank, his piercing blue eyes sending a shiver down her back. The wine came from Kaiba, symbolizing the royal couple's responsibility to work together for the betterment of the people of Kaiba.

Malik was the next to step forward. Ryou could tell he was trying to look serious but he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Ryou smiled softly, but saw Seto shake his head slightly next to her. Malik took a fistful of Seto's white cloak and Ryou's long flowing sleeve, tying a knot with the two. It symbolized their commitment to each other, always to remain faithful. The two would not be allowed to untie the knot until they retired for the night. (2)

Mokuba was the last to come forward. He carried a satin pillow with a blue silk cloth covering the items that rested upon it. Seto let go of Ryou's hands, pulling back the silk cloth to reveal two identical silver bracelets connected to silver rings by a thin chain. Ryou's eyes widened slightly. Kaiba's tradition was to exchange rings; she had not suspected them to include the Kul Elna tradition of exchanging bracelets as the physical reminder of their bond.

Seto removed the smaller bracelet and ring set, slipping it onto Ryou's wrist and finger, his work callous fingers brushing over Ryou's skin. "With this, you become as my own." Ryou couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his eyes were not cold as he looked into her own.

Ryou picked up the remaining set, slipping it onto Seto's arm. "With this, you become as my own." They were the only words she was required to speak during the ceremony and Ryou was thankful for it. Had Seto's eyes not held her own she would have been staring out into the crowd of strange faces. She wasn't easily intimidated by nobles, but it definitely wasn't how a little girl pictured her wedding, even one who knew she would not be marrying for love.

Seto leaned forward, his lips covering Ryou's own. She couldn't help but blush as a large cheer swept through the crowd. She wasn't exactly thrilled about receiving her first kiss in front of so many people. "It's over," Seto whispered in her ear. "You can relax."

As they stood Ryou whispered back, "I'll relax tomorrow."

Seto raised an eyebrow elegantly, a slight smirk on his face. _'Ah, yes,' _he thought, _'the reception. That should be such fun.'_

/

Normally Natasha would rather be caught dead than talking to Clarissa, but today they had gained a common enemy, one that needed to be removed if either of them wanted to marry Seto. _'That will, of course, be me. The only reason he doesn't show me more affection is because of that stupid treaty. It's obvious that he loves me though,' _she thought as she eyed the other woman.

"So," Clarissa said, drawing the word out in her nasally voice, "how do you purpose to get rid of the whore now that they're married?"

Natasha hmmed, tapping her long, perfect fingernails on the table. "I have a plan for the reception. It won't break them up but it will make everyone question their marriage. We can go on from there."

Clarissa nodded. "Good. The sooner we free Seto from her grasp the better."

/

Alister checked to make sure no one was watching before opening the door and quickly slinking into the room.

"Took you long enough," Valon said, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "So, will they be of any use?"

Rafael saw his face and knew the answer before he could speak. "It was expected. They're not the brightest people in the world."

"Not only that," Alister said softly, making sure no one outside the room could hear his voice. "I think they might be a threat. We need Ryou alive, but they don't."

"Do you really think they'd kill her?" Valon asked. "I know they want Kaiba, but are they really that bloodthirsty?"

"They're that ambitious," Alister answered. "If that's what it takes, well…" he let the sentence drop off, not needing to finish.

"They won't make good partners but we can still use them," Rafael said. "Alister, we're going to have to use your position as assistant healer soon. For the moment we focus on the other reason we're here."

/

"Oh, Prince Seto, you looked so glorious during the ceremony!"

Seto raised an eyebrow as the woman continued to flatter him. He glanced over at Ryou, seeing her smile had slipped from her face to be replaced by the 'is-this-woman-really-hitting-on-you-at-your-own-wedding-reception' look.

"Lady Natasha," Akhenaden interrupted her. "Prince Seto does have other guests to greet."

"Oh!" Natasha gasped with mock surprise. "Forgive me, Lord Seto. I simply wished to offer my congratulations."

Ryou leaned over to him slightly as Akhenaden led her away. "Is this one of the women Mokuba was warning me about?" she whispered.

"Worse," Seto replied, not bothering to be subtle. "She's the ringleader."

"Don't worry," Malik said from his seat on Ryou's other side. "You could take her."

Ryou blushed, while Mokuba snorted. "That would be something to see," he muttered, making Ryou blush even darker.

"Enough," Seto said, although he couldn't help but sound slightly amused. "The sooner we greet these guests, the sooner they go away."

Half an hour later all the guests had offered their congratulations and Seto signaled to the servants to bring out dinner. Ryou decided that she didn't like Kaiban feast. Everyone walked around, wine glasses in hand. People would sit down for a moment, servants bringing a plate to them. When they finished they were on the move again, sitting at another table with other people. To Ryou, who had only experienced Kul Elna feast where everyone stayed put until all the food had been served, it seemed like chaos.

She looked up when she felt a tug on her hand. "Come," Seto said, holding her hand as he stood. Malik had moved to sit next to Mokuba, the two obviously plotting something. Yugi and Tea had left the dais altogether, sitting with a blond man who had come with them from Kame. Even Duke had moved, standing on the steps of the dais, talking to a woman with light brown hair. When he saw the two stand he waved them over.

"Prince Seto, Princess Ryou, this is Serenity, Ambassador Joey's younger sister."

Ryou smiled polity but Seto couldn't look less pleased. Serenity only laughed softly when she saw the Prince's face. "I've heard about your relationship with my brother, but he is a good man."

"He's an idiot," Seto retorted. Ryou's eyes widened, surprised that Seto had been so blunt in his opinion of the man in front of his own sister.

Serenity, however, nodded. "He can be, a times. I hope you won't hold that against me though."

"I won't think anything of it if he did, Serenity. Kaiba acts cold to everyone," Duke said, taking a sip of his wine. "Ryou," he said, turning to the white haired girl, "you've got your work cut out for you."

Seto glared while Ryou shook her head. "Duke," Ryou sighed, "enough teasing."

The dark haired man just smirked. "Ah, but Ryou, where's the fun in that? Besides, you're adorable when you're frustrated."

Ryou gave him a look that said she was clearly not amused, while Seto continued to glare. Serenity suddenly stumbled forward, instinctively reaching out to grab herself. Ryou and Duke both reached out to catch her, but they weren't fast enough. Serenity's hand wrapped around Ryou's long sleeve. There was a horrible ripping sound after which the entire hall went silent.

As Serenity had slipped down the steps Ryou's sleeve had slipped from the knot it formed with Seto's cloak. The young woman stared up at the couple in horror. Ryou looked to Seto, worry in her eyes, but he looked just as shocked as she was. The knot had never slipped before, and no one had any idea what it meant. All that was known is that the court would not see it as a good omen.

"I think," Akhenaden said, breaking the silence, "Horus and Ma'at are tired of waiting for this marriage to be finalized."

Seto nodded. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting." Seto may not have cared about what the gods wanted, but Akhenaden's interpretation of events let the two slip away without losing face. He grabbed Ryou's hand, leading her down the dais steps. The inner ring of courtiers followed them, including Mokuba, Akhenaden, and Malik. They would see them to the couple's room, returning to the ceremony after the two had retired. There were no words said when they reached their destination, but Malik did give Ryou a kind smile, something that rarely happened.

The Prince led her through the sitting room where they would hold informal visits and into the bedroom. Seto let go of Ryou's hand once the door closed, walking into the door while taking off his cloak. Ryou stood where she was. _'This is it,'_ she thought, _'my wedding night. Is it usual to feel nauseous?'_

She walked slowly into the room, looking around. Her things had been moved in during the ceremony. Ryou stopped in front of the bed, taking a deep breath to steady herself. That didn't help her when she felt hands on the back of her neck, unclasping her dress. "Stop worrying," Seto said as he walked to his side of the bed, having already dressed. "I don't take unwilling women, especially not ones I barely know." He pulled back the covers before climbing into the large bed.

Ryou sighed, unable to decide if she was relieved or just even more worried now. Unable to do anything else Ryou slipped off her wedding dress. She had worn her nightshift on underneath, as was Kaiban tradition. She walked over to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers slowly, waiting for Seto to protest. When he did not, she slowly climbed into bed with him. She found she couldn't face him, even in her sleep.

/

Seto woke up with his arms wrapped around a warm body. Opening his eyes he saw that Ryou hadn't moved from where she had first lain last night, but that he had rolled over to the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her back against his stomach.

Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he managed to unwrap his arms from Ryou without waking her. He dressed quickly and silently. It wasn't that he disliked Ryou, more like he had no idea how they would work together, and he really didn't want to deal with that change when he had so much before him. So, before she could wake up he slipped from the room, walking across the sitting room and into his study.

'_Why? Why do I feel this way around her? She's just another woman…isn't she?'_

/

Ryou didn't know what to think when she woke up alone. So, with nothing else to do, she dressed and decided to explore her new chambers. On the wall opposite the bed where two doors, one to Ryou's dressing room, the other to Seto's. On the western wall were elaborate floor to ceiling windows, two of which were actually doors that led out to a large balcony. There was another door on the same wall that the bed's headboard rested against. It led into a large bathing room, a large pool sunk into the floor. Water was diverted from a system of underground hot springs that were famous in Kaiba, allowing the pool to be continuously filled with hot water.

Walking back into the bedroom, Ryou called for Mai. A section of wall opened revealing the blonde maid. Unable to stop herself, Mai stepped forward and hugged Ryou. "Are you sore? You know no one expects you to be out of bed today."

Ryou shook her head, finding that she couldn't look her maid in the eye. "He didn't do it, Mai," she muttered.

Mai's eyes widened as she took a step back. She looked as if someone had just slapped her. "What?"

Ryou shook her head, deciding it was best to ignore the question. "I won't be missed today. It's the perfect time to go."

The older woman gave Ryou a look that said she wasn't sure. "Ryou, I don't think now would be the best time."

"No. I need to go to the lower quarter as soon as possible. I refuse to put it off."

Mai knew she was defeated. When Ryou got like this there was no stopping her. "All right, let's get your disguise on. I've already found a perfect place to sneak out at."

Ryou nodded, following Mai through the servants' entrance. _'Seto may not be allowing me to fulfill my duty to him, but I will succeed in my duty to the people of Kaiba.'_

/

Argh, it's over. This chapter took forever to write. I actually had to rewrite most of this chapter because I just hated the way the reception turned out. I like this version more, but I always feel that when I do rewrites I take something away from the story. Let me know what you think about it because I'm seriously considering rewriting it again if it doesn't go over well.

I'm hoping to get the next chapter for Colorful Doom and Beholden up this weekend, unless any unexpected delays decide to happen.

1. By Ayumi Hamasaki. I chose it because these are the feelings Seto is just starting to feel toward Ryou, although he's denying them vehemently.

2. This was actually an Aztec tradition. It is also one of the possible origins for the saying 'tying the knot.' (Please don't argue this with me. I've heard many, many possible origins for this saying and I don't really care enough to argue about it.)


	6. Chapter 5: Weapon of Choice

Writer's block always strikes at the most inappropriate times. Well, hopefully it doesn't mess up this chapter too much. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Completion

Chapter 5: Weapon of Choice (1)

_**Ryou knelt before two tombs, both marked with the royal seal of Kaiba. She wept, unaware of the people around her. Slowly they filed away, until only one was left. He stood by the distraught woman for a moment before grabbing her wrist, pulling her to her feet. He wrapped her in his black cloak, holding her close to him, a smirk on his face.**_

'**How does it feel, Ryou,' **_**he began, unable to keep the sense of triumph from his voice,**_** 'to know that they died because of you? How does it feel to be the instrument of the Seven Kingdoms destruction?'**

Ishizu sat up quickly, a light layer of sweat coating her body. She took a few moments to regain control of her breath, making sense of her racing thoughts. When she had, she threw the thin sheet off herself before swiftly walking to her door. The sound of her bare feet echoed off the empty walls, her shadow larger than life in the torch light, but the dark haired woamn didn't pay attention.

"Odion," she said softly as she opened the chief advisor's door. As she did two voices stopped their hushed conversation.

"Ishizu?" The bald man looked up, candlelight flickering off his face. "Is something wrong?"

Marik turned his head to look at the older woman. He and Odion were sitting at a table, a single paper obviously the focus of their late conversation. He only needed to take one look at her to know why Ishizu had come. "What was your vision of, sister?"

Odion stood and pulled out a chair for Ishizu, filling a glass with wine for her before sitting down again. Ishizu took a few sips before looking at the two men. "We need to send a warning to Malik. Someone is trying to kill Seto and Mokuba."

Marik and Odion shared a look before Marik slid the letter over to her. "It's from Malik. Apparently someone tried to kill our younger brother and Ryou on their way to Kaiba."

Ishizu read the letter quickly but shook her head as she finished. "It can't be the same person then. Whoever this is, he wants Ryou alive. With Seto and Mokuba out of the picture, he plans to use her to destroy the Seven Kingdoms."

/

Ryou smiled sweetly at the child as she caught his hand, stopping him from lifting the purse off of a well to do merchant that was passing by. "You should be more careful."

The boy glared at her, yanking his hand from her grip. "What'd ya know? He wouldn'ta noticed me!"

"No," Ryou said in agreement, "He wouldn't have, but they would have." She nodded to the two guards who watched them from across the market square, their hard eyes resting on the two.

She watched as the boy's eyes widened before he looked down, kicking the dirt with his foot. "I coulda outrun 'em," he muttered.

Ryou shook her head, black strands from her wig framing her face. "Here," she said as she reached into a bag that Mai carried, pulling out two apples and a loaf of bread.

The boy eyed them suspiciously. After all, no one just gave away food in the lower quarter, but there also wasn't much point in poisoning a street rat. Eventually he quickly snatched them up and ran away. Ryou, still with a smile on her face, followed at a somewhat fast paced walk. Mai followed shaking her head, fingering the dagger hidden in her sleeve. After taking corners and shortcuts that would have lost any guard the boy looked over his shoulder only to see the two women still following him. He growled softly under his breath, speeding up slightly. Another ten minutes later and another look over the shoulder told him that he had yet to lose his pursuers. Finally he stopped, turned around and shouted, "Whata ya want? Stop followin' me!"

"Tetsa," a small weak voice said, a young girl emerging from the shadows of the alley, "who ya yellin' at?"

"No one, Rio, get back." Rio nodded, slightly scared, but before she could move she began coughing violently. "Rio!"

The boy tried to go to the younger girl while holding onto the food at the same time. Ryou meanwhile rushed forward, kneeling down beside Rio. She pulled something out of the bag she had been carrying, holding it up to the girl's lips. "Drink it," she said softly. "It will ease the coughing and the pain in your chest." The girl eventually managed to drink the concoction through her coughs, which had almost completely subsided by the time she drank the last drop. Ryou gently rubbed circles on the girl's back. "Better?"

Rio nodded, looking at the princess with awe. "Who are ya, lady?" she asked softly.

Ryou laughed softly, trying to dismiss the question. "No one of importance."

'_Lie,'_ Mai thought,_ 'although you may not think it is, Ryou.'_

"No one just comes to the lower quarter givin' out food and medicine!" Tetsa shouted, still frozen to the same place he had been when Ryou had knelt beside Rio. "That medicine ya gave Rio ain't cheep, so ya somein' well off! Which don't make sense, since ya kind don't go touching our kind, and they such as shit don't go helpin' us."

Ryou tilted her head slightly, making Tetsa blush. "Then I must not be one of that kind."

The young boy shook his head. "Ya strange lady."

"Well," Ryou said as she stood, brushing dirt from her skirt, before pulling out an avocado from Mai's bag and handing it to Rio, "all the same, I have a bag of food and a bag of medicine that need to be used up, so if you know anyone who needs them maybe you could lead me to them."

"What is this?" Rio asked, turning the avocado over in her hands.

"It's an avocado. They're grown in the northern parts of the country. Here," she said, pulling out a small knife from her bag. Taking the fruit from the girl she cut it in half before handing it back to her.

Rio tentatively took a bite, her face lighting up when she did. "It's yummy!"

"Ya really want'a help us?" Tetsa asked, regaining Ryou's attention.

She nodded. "Why else would I have brought all this with me?"

"Fine," he said after studying her for another moment. "Follow me."

/

"Lord Seto, may I have a moment?"

Seto and Akhenaden looked up from the papers they had been reviewing to see Rowland standing in the doorway. The young brunette nodded, waving his general in. "What is it, Rowland?"

"Princess Ryou, sir…" Rowland trailed off.

Seto raised an eyebrow. Rowland wasn't a man who ever stumbled over a report. "What about her?"

"Well, sire, she spent all day in the lower quarter with her maid."

Seto and Akhenaden both blinked in surprise. "She did what?" the chief advisor questioned.

"She disguised herself before she left, but I recognized her maid and followed them. There's no doubt it was Princess Ryou. She took medicine and food to the lower quarter, handing it out to the children there."

Seto sat back, silent for a few minutes. "Did anyone besides you recognize her?"

Rowland shook his head. "No, your majesty, I don't believe so."

The prince nodded. "Very well. If she goes out again follow her. Report back to me when she returns."

"Yes, sire," Rowland said, bowing before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you should let her continue?" Akhenaden asked.

"You heard what Malik said about her caring for the people. I doubt she'd stop even if I ordered her too. I'll let her continue for now, but if Rowland feels he cannot protect her then I will find a way to force her to stop. Now, let's get back to these reports."

"Yes, Prince Seto."

/

"So, Ryou," Malik drawled out, sounding like the cat that had just caught the canary, "how was your trip to the lower quarter yesterday?"

The white haired woman was so surprised she dropped her mahjong tile piece. "How did you know about that?"

"I didn't," Malik said as he picked up the piece she had just dropped. "But, I know you."

"Stop it," Mai snapped at him as she studied her own tiles.

"You should be careful," the Yami prince said, ignoring the handmaid. "Kaiba's lower quarter isn't anything like Kul Elna's lower docks. The people have suffered heavily under Gozaburo's rule. When it gets out that there's a woman handing out food you're just as likely to get attacked as welcomed."

"Which is the reason I have to keep going. Besides, Mai can take care of me."

Malik looked over at the blonde woman who glared at him. "Ah, yes, how could I forget the humble skills of your so called maid?"

"My humble skills are enough to take you out!" she snapped at him.

"Anytime."

"I win." Ryou said, breaking up the argument that had started between the two.

"You better be joking!" Malik shouted. "I only needed one more tile!"

"You're playing mahjong and didn't invite me?"

The three turned to see Mokuba standing behind them with arms crossed. "Well," Ryou said, waving to the empty chair, "we're about to start a new game if you want to join in."

"Yes!" Mokuba practically leaped into the chair as another game was set up. "I'm surprised you're here though, Ryou. I thought you'd be busy with preparations for the coronation."

The white haired woman flinched slightly. "Please, Mokuba, don't remind me. Miho has been chasing me around all morning with that dress she wants me to wear."

"What's wrong with it?"

Ryou shook her head, but the black haired boy caught her mutter under her breath. "I'm going to pop out of that thing if I have to wear it."

The four continued playing for a few hours, Mokuba and Malik winning once, Mai and Ryou each taking two winds. Eventually their raised voices caught the attention of the very woman Ryou had been trying to avoid.

"Princess Ryou!" Miho shouted as she burst into the room. "Your dress still isn't finished! Please," she said even as she dragged the poor girl from the room, "we need you for just a few more minutes so we can finish the alterations."

"Unless you agree to alter the chest, then no," Ryou said, pulling her wrist from the seamstress' grip.

Miho looked as if she was about to cry when Seto came upon them. "What's going on?"

"Prince Seto!" Miho wailed, her yellow ribbon bouncing as she shook her head. "I need to finish Princess Ryou's dress but…"

"But she won't change the chest so I feel comfortable in it," Ryou finished for her.

"But Prince Seto's mother and grandmother both wore this dress like it is now! The only alterations have been in the hems and sleeves!"

"Miho," Seto said calmly, "if the chest needs alterations then do it. Ryou will have enough to worry about during the ceremony without adding on her dress as well."

"Yes, Prince Seto," Miho said with a curtsy.

"Well, I guess that means you forfeit your hand?" Malik asked a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ryou spun around to face the Yami Prince. "Of course not!"

"Princess!" Miho whispered, about to break down.

Ryou looked torn. On the one hand Miho would alter the dress to her comfort now, but on the other she would lose to Malik.

"Seto can play for you," Mokuba suggested.

"Yes, let's see what the soon to be king has up his sleeve," Malik agreed.

Seto glared, moving forward silently to take Ryou's place. "All right," Ryou relented, leaving with Miho.

"Well, it's your turn," Malik said to Seto once the two women had left the room.

Seto studied the tiles quickly before picking up the piece Malik had just discarded and announced, "I win."

"What!" Malik shouted. "I refuse to accept this!"

Mai shook her head while Mokuba laughed. "I'm going to check on Ryou. You're on your own, Mokuba."

/

Her second night next to Seto was no different from before. He slept with his back to her, slipping into bed without a word. But, when she awoke in the middle of the night, she was wrapped in his arms. Ryou lightly brushed a strand of hair from his face, smiling softly. "Sweet dreams, Seto."

/

My computer gave me a lot of trouble while writing this so I didn't get to do as much editing as I wanted. Hopefully, it's all right though. I'll be checking it again when this contraption decides to be nice.

1. By The Classic Crime. Refers to Ryou's relationship with the peasants, which is why it went in this chapter. Also, I just really wanted to use this one.


	7. Chapter 6: A Spark of Heavenly Fire

I should be updating Beholden first, but at the moment I just have more inspiration for this story. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: evil OCs

Completion

Chapter 6: A Spark of Heavenly Fire (1)

"Ishizu! I would have had a warmer welcome if you gave me a warning."

"Which is why I didn't warn you," Ishizu said, a smirk on her face as she and Bakura walked through the halls of the palace of Kul Elna.

Bakura chuckled. "Can't say I blame you. Here," he said, opening the door to his personal study for the dark haired woman. As the two sat down a servant appeared with drinks, tea for Ishizu, ale for Bakura. "What brings you here?" he asked once the servant disappeared.

The smirk vanished from Ishizu's face. Bakura noticed immediately and sat straighter, although he remained silent, waiting for her to speak. "I'm on my way to Kaiba, to see Ryou."

"What's wrong with Ryou? Is she safe?"

Ishizu shook her head. "No."

"Damn it!" Bakura shouted, slamming his drink down, most of the liquid sloshing out. "I knew I should never have resigned that treaty! Damn Kaiba!"

"It's not Kaiba's fault," Ishizu said. Even though she spoke softly it was enough to make Bakura pay attention. "Whoever is after Ryou is trying to kill Seto and Mokuba as well. If they succeed they'll use her to destroy the Seven Kingdoms. I don't know who," she said, answering the question before Bakura could speak it, "but my guess would be either Pegasus or Dartz."

Bakura started down at the dark wood of his desk for a long moment. Eventually he said, "What do you suggest?"

"That's why I'm going to Kaiba, to help Ryou in whatever way I can. If we do anything to Pegasus or Dartz right now it will start a war."

"So we just wait around until they kill Kaiba and take my sister?"

Ishizu shook her head. "Whatever is happening will come to a close at the Winter Feast. In nine months, we will know the truth."

"The Winter Feast," Bakura muttered. "Isn't Kaiba playing host this year?"

/

Ryou released the breath she had been holding as the silver and sapphire coronation circlet was placed on her head. She felt Seto lightly squeeze her hand, for reassurance or anticipation she wasn't sure, as the silver and dark blue velvet crown was placed on his head. (2)

"Rise," Akhenaden said, the only command he would ever issue to the new king. Turning to the gathered crowd he said, "I give to you your new King Seto Kaiba and his Queen Consort Ryou Bakura."(3)

The crowd cheered as Seto and Ryou stood. For the second time in three days Seto lead Ryou from the Temple of Horus and into the sunlight. Seto let out a deep breath as soon as the rest of the couriers were behind them. "It's not so bad," Ryou said reassuringly. "Think of it this way, there's only one more feast to survive."

"True," Seto sighed. "But the most annoying nobles are the ones who never go away."

"Well, at least you can retreat to your study after petitions in the morning. I'm stuck entertaining."

Seto chuckled. "I think you'll be able to handle it."

Ryou blinked in surprise for a moment before smiling up at her husband.

/

"Well, I can say one thing for you," Malik said as he leaned back in his chair, "you're doing well with the petitions for the last three weeks."

Ryou scowled at him. The two sat with about thirty other nobles, watching as soldiers and some of the more rowdy young noble men showed off their horsemanship. "What does it matter? Seto or Akhenaden have to approve my decisions. They're the ones doing the work, not me."

"Yes, but you're showing them you're interest are not just in parties and fashion. Seto may be cold but he's not unfair. If you show you are able he will give you more responsibility."

From the table next to them Natasha sneered. "Someone needs to remind the new queen of her duties," she whispered loudly to Clarissa and the rest of the ladies at her table.

"With the way she's doing things now King Seto might think she's trying to take over his duties," Clarissa agreed.

Ryou grabbed Malik's arm as the blond began to rise. "Ignore them, Malik," Ryou whispered softly.

"They're accusing you of treason!" Malik hissed back.

"Sit down, Malik," Ryou said sternly. He stood frozen where he was, eyes locked on the two jealous women. "Look at me," she commanded. It took a moment but Malik finally complied. "Sit down." There was something in her look and the tone of her voice that made the ambassador relent.

"Your wine, my lady." As Malik looked up he saw Mai serving drinks to Natasha and her 'friends.' He opened his mouth to ask Ryou why her maid was serving other ladies, but Ryou just shook her head, silencing him. In a moment Malik was glad that she had done so. Mai let her hand slip, anyone looking on would see it as an accident, spilling the drinks all over Natasha and Clarissa.

"You stupid, fat cow!" Natasha shouted, jumping up. "How could you be so careless?"

"Maybe," Ryou said in a mocking whisper, "someone should remind the Ladies Natasha and Clarissa and the queen's handmaid only serves the queen."

Malik couldn't help but laugh as Mai came to stand behind Ryou. "Well done," the white haired woman whispered. Mai smirked, nodding her head slightly.

"Ryou!" Mokuba shouted. The queen looked up to see the prince smiling and waving at her, standing next to a tall chestnut gelding. "I'm going to race Valon!"

"Good luck!" Ryou said, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Natasha and Clarissa.

"I don't need luck!" Mokuba shouted back before mounting.

Immediately the horse snorted, backing up."What..?" Mokuba muttered to himself. "Hey!" he shouted as the gelding threw his head forward, ripping the reins out of the young boy's hands.

"Mokuba!" Ryou shouted, standing up quickly, tipping over her chair. "Get down!"

"Huh?" But the gelding let out an angry neigh and started to buck. Valon's mare, standing near Mokuba's, shied back, making it impossible for the solider to get down, let alone help the prince. At some point Mokuba slipped forward, bashing his head against the gelding's neck.

"Mokuba!" Ryou shouted, running forward.

"Ryou!" Malik yelled after her. "Stay back! It's dangerous!"

Ryou ignored him, snatching up the fallen reigns. She used her own bodyweight to pull the horse back down, even though he still threw his head back, trying to make her let go. "Get off! I can't hold him long!" She cried out as the gelding bite her shoulder, but managed to hang on.

Mokuba didn't need to be told again, sliding off. His legs gave way as he hit the ground. Valon, who had finally calmed his own horse down, yanked the prince from under the dancing hooves of the chestnut. As soon as Mokuba was safe Malik grabbed Ryou around her waist pulling her away. The gelding let out a few more neighs, but quickly calmed down.

"What happened? He's never done that before," Mokuba said, dazed. Blood dripped from nose.

"Mokuba, your nose." Ryou knelt next to the boy, examining the damaged cartilage. She tsked softly shaking her head. "It's definitely broken."

"It's all right," Mokuba tried to reassure her. "It doesn't hurt too badly."

"Just wait until the adrenaline wares off."

"You should be one to talk," Malik said. "Look at your shoulder."

Ryou turned her head to look her injured shoulder. "Well now, that doesn't look good," Ryou commented.

"Would you at least act a little worried?" Mai asked. "We aren't commenting on the weather here. And what about your hands?" She knelt down, forcing the queen to show her palms. Everyone, including Valon, flinched a little. They were red and bleeding, the reigns having cut deeply.

"How'd you manage to hold on?" Valon whispered.

"Where is he?" Everyone turned to see Seto running toward the assemble, Akhenaden following at a fast walk. The crowd parted to let the king through. Seto rushed to his brother. "Are you all right, Mokuba?"

"Yeah," the prince said. "Ryou managed to hold him down so I could get off." Seto looked up sharply, taking in his wife's bloodied shoulder and still upturned hands.

"Doctor coming through, out of the way." An old man pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the small group, Alister carrying his supplies behind him. "Prince Mokuba, I thought you promised I wouldn't have to see you again for at least a month?"

"Sorry, Doctor Lee," Mokuba said, trying to look sheepish.

The doctor just shook his head as he knelt beside Mokuba, giving Seto a slight shove so that he could examine his patient. After a few minutes he pronounced that besides the broken nose Mokuba was fine and left Alister to patch him up.

He then turned to Ryou. "Hmm, you'll need some stitches in that shoulder," he said. "And your hands will have to be cleaned. I have a salve that will help them heal faster, but you'll need bandages on them for a couple weeks. Can you walk, my Queen?"

"Yes," Ryou said, nodding.

"Good, then come to the clinic. We can take better care of those wounds there."

Malik helped Ryou stand up, following Doctor Lee. "Ryou," Seto called after her. The white haired woman paused, tilting her head slightly. "Thank you."

/

Ahhh, sleep, need sleep. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up faster than this one was. I'm going to get some shut eye now.

1. Part of a quote by Washington Irving. **"There is in every true woman's heart, a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity." **

2. I will post links to the pics that I used as inspiration for the crowns. Just remember, everything in Kaiba is silver and sapphire.

3. The set up of Kaiba's government calls for Ryou to be a consort queen, not a queen regent. That will be important to remember later on in the story.


	8. Chapter 7: Thunder, Thunder, Boom

I have a lot planned for this chapter, but it might not all get in. (Obviously I write these before the chapter.) Well, we'll just see what happens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one!

Completion

Chapter 7: Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Boom

Ryou glared at the bandages as they slipped from her grip yet again. "Here." Calloused hands wrapped around her own, being surprisingly gentle with her injured hands.

"Thank you," Ryou said softly as Seto finished.

The brunette nodded before standing. "You saved my little brother, it's the least I can do."

"Saying 'it's what anyone would have done' would be too cliché, wouldn't it?"

"Probably," Seto said as he walked into his dressing room. "But you'd be wrong. You were the only one who went to help him. If there's anything you want simply ask for it."

Ryou looked up, startled. "I'm not looking for a reward."

"I know that," her husband said as he stepped out of the dressing room. "It doesn't take away my offer though."

Ryou nodded. She knew Seto was proud, and that this was just his way. "You're very generous, my lord."

"Just Seto when we're alone. There's something else I have to ask you," he said quickly, getting straight to his point. "While your hands are healing I want you to stay away from the lower quarter."

She looked up in shock. "How did you know?"

"Rowland has been following you every time you leave."

Ryou was silent. She wasn't angry that Seto had her followed, she understood why, but that didn't mean she was happy about it either. "I can't do that, Seto. "

The king blinked in surprise before recovering, settling his cold gaze on his wife. No one had ever said no to him before. "Why?"

"Because Rio needs more medicine for her cough, Tetsa broke his arm last week and I need to check it, Yayio's pregnancy has been difficult and I need to check on the baby, I need to make sure Juster didn't get an infection from that knife wound…"

"Enough," Seto said, seeing that Ryou could have gone on for quite some time. "Just promise me you'll wear gloves to hide the bandages. We can't have people finding out you're the queen."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "That I can do."

/

"Push, Yayio! You're almost done!" With a scream to Horus the young woman gave one last push, bringing her child into the world.

Ryou began cleaning the child, wrapping it in a blanket before giving it to the woman. "Congratulations, Yayio, she's a healthy little girl."

"Thank you, Namu," Yayio said, all her attention focused on her child.

"Namu." Ryou turned to see Juster, Yayio's husband signaling that he wished to speak to her outside. The two stepped into the hall, leaving Mai and Rio to finish cleaning. "There's so much blood. Is she going to be all right?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, but it was a very difficult birth. She'll need time to rest and regain her strength."

Juster let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Namu."

"Juster, there's one more thing. It's unlikely that Yayio will ever have any more children, and if she does, the birth will probably kill her."

"I understand," he said after a moment. "I'll just have to take good care of her and this child then."

"Yes," Ryou said, smiling.

"Namu," Mai said, forcing herself to use Ryou's false name, coming out of the room, Rio on her heels. "It's getting late. We need to go."

"All right. Juster," she said turning back to the man quickly, "I'll be back later to check on her. If there's an emergency Rio knows where to find Mai."

"Thank you, Namu."

As they exited the house Rio pulled on Ryou's sleeve. "Namu, when will you be back?"

"I'll try to come back in two or three days, just like always, Rio."

The young girl smiled. "I know. I just have to ask to make sure."

Ryou smiled at her. "Thank you for all your help tonight, Rio. Now, go get some rest. You've earned it."

The queen watched until the young girl was out of sight before turning toward the market district. She hadn't even gone five steps before she was pulled into an alley way. Mai had her dagger out in an instant, running after her.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice questioned, clearly outraged.

"Rebecca?" Ryou questioned, seeing the small blonde girl glaring up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first! You of all people shouldn't be here! What if someone finds out who you are?"

"I was going to deal with it if it ever came up."

Rebecca turned to glare at Mai who just shook her head. "I know, I know, you should try being her maid."

"That's an idea," Ryou said, surprising the two blondes.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked hesitantly.

"Where are you living, Rebecca?" When Rebecca looked down, refusing to meet Ryou's gaze, the woman nodded. "That's what I thought. You should become my maid. I have more responsibilities now, and so does Mai. Having another maid would take some of the burden off her."

Rebecca just looked up at the smiling woman, then to her maid. "She's insane, isn't she?"

"Probably, but she's royal so you're not allowed to tell her."

"Very funny," Ryou said, giving Mai a mock glare. "What do you say, Rebecca?"

/

Seto groaned as he rolled over. The first thing he noticed was that Ryou was not in bed with him, something he'd become used to. The second thing he noticed was that there were voices coming from the private sitting room. He groaned again as he threw off the covers, going to investigate. He opened the door to be met with Ryou picking out cloth, Mai sitting in a chair bottled feeding a kitten, and a blonde girl sitting on one of the couches shoveling food into her mouth. All three paused when the door opened, looking up at the king. Seto simply shook his head, muttering, "Of course she would," before going back to bed.

/

"My lady, the river has gone down. As long as it doesn't storm tonight we'll be able to cross the river in the morning."

"Thank you," Ishizu said before dismissing the servant. "Finally," she muttered to herself, "tomorrow we'll be in Kaiba. I can't believe the summer storms came so early this year. I just hope they haven't reached the capital already." She shut her eyes, her brief rest turning into a strong vision.

_**Ryou screamed when she realized what was happening, tears falling from her eyes as the pain became overwhelming. Mai dropped the tray, grabbing the white haired woman as she collapsed. She screamed for help as Ryou gasped for breath. **_**"Seto."**

/

"I feel like a doll," Rebecca muttered as Ryou entrusted her into Miho's care.

"Just don't grow too much or you'll be doing this all the time," Mai told her.

"Rebecca, when you're done Miho will cut your hair for you. After that you'll have the rest of the day off," Ryou said after she finished telling Miho what she wanted. "Be good for Miho."

"Sure, whatever," the girl muttered as the two left the room.

"Where are we going? You need to be in the throne room soon to hear petitions."

"Yes, but there's something I need to talk to King Seto about first, and right now, he's in his study."

"Ryou!" Mokuba ran out of a room, smiling at his sister-in-law. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Ah, so you are Queen Ryou. The Prince has told me much about you," an older man said as he walked out of the room at a much more leisurely pace, bowing to her when he stood in front of her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I am Arthur Hawkins, Prince Mokuba's tutor."

"Mokuba has told me about you as well," Ryou said smiling. "He's been very excited ever since he heard you were returning."

"Ryou," Mai muttered, reminding her of their purpose.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, Prince Mokuba, Professor Hawkins."

"Excuse us, my lady. We did not mean to keep you. Come, Prince Mokuba, back to your lessons."

/

"There was a pin under the saddle of Mokuba's horse. When he mounted it pushed the pin into the horse causing it pain, which is why it tried to throw him. We still don't know who put it there." Seto took a deep breath as Akhenaden finished his report. The advisor laid the written report in front of him. "I doubt it's Natasha or Clarissa. They may have pushed Serenity at your wedding, but their target is Ryou, not Mokuba."

"True, which means there's someone else out there we have to worry about."

Before they could continue the guard who stood at the door called out, "The Queen," before opening the door for Ryou.

"Queen Ryou," Akhenaden said, bowing to her. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"My lord," Ryou said, dipping into a slight curtsey as she addressed Seto. "You said if there was anything I wanted I simply needed to ask for it."

"What can I do for you, Ryou?"

Ryou held Seto's gaze for a moment before she spoke. "I would like a hospital and school built in the lower quarter."

She didn't need to look at the chief advisor or her maid to know they were both looking at her with shock. Seto nodded. "I thought you might ask for something like this."

"My lord," Akhenaden said, recovering from his shock. "Is this wise? The nobles won't like it."

"No, they won't. But," he said turning back to the white haired woman, "you've already thought about that haven't you?"

Ryou nodded. "To the most powerful nobles honor is important, at least for appearances sake. Since you would be keeping a promise to me they would see you doing the honorable thing, and while they wouldn't like it, they would let it pass."

"Not only that, it would raise my creditability with them. By keeping my promise to you, even if it appears I do not like it, they will be more willing to trust me when I make promises to them."

It was in that moment that Akhenaden saw the bond that had formed between the two rulers. He doubted they even realized it yet, but it was a bond that would make them a force to be reckoned with.

"Then you'll agree to it?" Ryou asked, unable to hide excitement from her voice.

"Not yet," Seto said. "There needs to be a proposition draw up for me to approve in the first place. If this is what you really want then that is what you will have to do."

"Then that is what I will do."

Seto studied his wife for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Akhenaden."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will help Queen Ryou with her proposition."

"Of course, my lord."

Seto stood, offering his arm to Ryou. "For now though, we must go hear petitions."

/

Akhenaden couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Never before had any noble done such a thing. He reached Seto's study with quick strides, throwing the door open before the guard could announce him. Seto and Rowland, who had been giving the king his report, both looked up at him, Rowland with surprise, Seto questioningly. "What is it?"

"Your Queen, my lord, she…"

"She what, Akhenaden? I doubt at this point it's going to shock me."

"I told her we didn't have as much money as she wanted for supplies, and if she wanted more she'd have to pay out of her own pocket."

"And she is? That shouldn't be so surprising to you, after everything she's done so far."

"It's not that. It's how she's doing it. She's selling the Queen's wardrobe!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, standing from his seat. As he walked to the sitting room he was met with servants wrapping jewelry, dresses, and shoes, some taking the packages out of the room. They all paused, bowing to his as he walked into the room. "Ryou?" he called out, the Queen peeking out from her dressing room. "What's going on?"

Seeing Akhenaden behind him she shook her head. "I'm sure he's already told you."

"So," he said, walking to the doorway, "you decided to sell your clothes for money."

"Look at this," Ryou said, grabbing a pink dress and holding it up to her, making her look like a giant pink marshmallow. "When am I ever going to wear this?"

Seto chuckled, causing every person who heard him to pause. The two ignored them, wrapped up in their own world. "Very well. Do you think you'll make enough?" Ryou's answer was to pull down another dress, this one completely covered in diamonds. That one dress alone would pay for Rio's cough medicine for the rest of her life. "And this one?" Seto asked, pulling down a black and yellow dress.

"Ma'at! I'll look like a honeybee!"

"I guess that's no."

Akhenaden blinked, turning to Rowland. "What just happened?"

Rowland shook his head. "I have no idea."

/

Ryou flopped down on the bed as the last servant left. "I'm exhausted," she muttered.

Seto let himself fall down next to her. "Who knew that would be so tiring?" He took a deep breath before turning to look at the woman next to him. Ryou had curled up on her side, smiling at him. Seto couldn't help but return her smile. "You are a strange woman, Ryou."

Her smile faded as she blinked. "Why's that?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Have you ever heard of a noble selling all their clothes to pay for medical and educational supplies for the poor?"

"No," Ryou said slowly, "but I don't see why that's strange. It's my duty as Queen to make sure that my people are taken care of. The fact that everyone finds it strange that I'm doing so is strange to me."

Seto shook his head, sighing softly. He turned on his side to face her fully, their faces so close he could feel her breath on his lips. "Ryou…"

A deafening crash of thunder echoed through the castle, causing the windows to tremble violently. Seto sat up, looking out the balcony windows to see the sky had grown ominously dark. "It seems the summer storms came early this year." He turned back to Ryou when he heard her whimper. She had curled up, bring her knees to her chest, covering his ears with her hands. "Ryou, are you scared of thunder?" he asked in disbelief. This woman stood up to powerful nobles, put her life on the line to go to the lower quarter, and she was scared of thunder.

Another crash of thunder caused Ryou to try to curl up even tighter, fingernails digging into her ears as she vainly tried to block out the noise.

/

Woot! Got everything in! Perfect Plan is up next. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 8: You Might Die Trying

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was going to have this up a few days ago but my computer decided to spaze out on me. Thank you school for having discounted 2010 versions of Office, saved my butt, especially with school starting next week. I'm hoping to have finish Perfect Plan (I know, I keep saying that), and Story Time, as well as Please and Thank You updated before school starts again. After next week I won't be able to update as often.

Completion

Chapter 8: You Might Die Trying (1)

Ryou blinked her eyes open groggily, taking a deep breath as she stretched. She sat up slowly, still not fully awake. "Finally awake?" Seto asked, emerging from his dressing room having already prepared for the day.

Ryou blinked again before her eyes widened in horror, her mind waking up enough to recall last night. "Seto, I'm sorry. My actions last night were inexcusable…"

The king shook his head, placing a heavy hand on her head to quiet her. "Mokuba used to be scared of storms and his actions never bother me. You should get dressed, breakfast will be here soon."

Ryou nodded, even though Seto had already turned away, knowing that he had effectively ended the conversation. _'I wonder what Bakura would say if I told him Seto isn't as cold as he thinks.'_

/

"Valon!" Rafael barked.

The other man trotted back to the captain as the rest of the soldiers headed for the dining hall. "Sir?" he questioned. To anyone looking on it would seem like a captain talking to his subordinate, but Valon knew differently, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"It's time," Rafael said simply, causing the other man's eyes to widen.

"Sir, are you sure? You know what the servants are saying: he hasn't slept with her yet."

"In this case servant gossip cannot be trusted. We cannot risk her giving him a child."

"We also can't risk harming her body."

"You heard our friend," Rafael said, his eyes shifting to make sure no one had come close. "It takes years to cause permanent damage, we're only giving it to her for a few months."

Valon nodded, but he didn't seem happy about it. "I'll inform him, sir."

/

Seto nodded as Akhenaden left, not looking up from papers, tuning out his advisor's suggestion he go to bed soon. For him, it wasn't late. He knew Ryou and Mai were still up, either preparing for a trip to the lower quarter or studying law. Recently Ryou had borrowed some books from his office, all on Kaibain law, and to make sure she understood it Mai would quiz her on it at night. In Seto's opinion, Mai was becoming more of an advisor to the queen than her maid.

A soft rustle of cloth did cause him to pause. Just because he tuned out Akhenaden didn't mean he was unaware of his surroundings. As king, one who was still showing his worth to the nobles, it would be a stupid thing to do. He kept his eyes on the paper in front of him, but his hand reached below his seat, fingering the dagger that was hidden there.

The man appeared in front of his desk, sword already coming down for the killing blow, but Seto was gone. He jumped back, pushing his chair over, the sword just barely missing him. The man grunted as he pulled at the sword, trying to free it from the wood of the desk. While he was preoccupied Seto jumped over the desk, dagger in hand, to close the distance between them. It didn't matter if the man was skilled with a blade or not, the longer weapon gave him the advantage.

Seto aimed for the man's neck, meaning to end the encounter quickly, but the man managed to free his sword, bringing it up to clash with Seto's dagger. The force of his blow caused the king to stumble back into a bookcase. He grabbed one of the shelves to steady himself and regain his balance, causing it to break as he did so, each book falling to the floor with a loud thud.

/

"What was that?" Ryou asked. She had stopped pacing, something she always did when she went over the law books with Mai, staring at the door to the sitting room.

Mai closed the book, her eyes hard as she stood, picking up a bow and quiver hidden within Seto's dressing room before heading for the door. "Stay here, Ryou."

As much as she wanted to protest, Ryou knew in this situation it would be the stupid thing to do. If Seto was in danger she would only get in Mai's way.

Mai moved cautiously through the sitting room, sliding an arrow into place as she did so. When she heard a squishing noise she looked down to see dark blood staining the carpet. She followed the trail to find a dead guard hidden under a couch, his throat sporting a deep gash.

Another loud crash caused her to spring into action, throwing open the door to Seto's study. She was met with the sight of the king in combat with a cloaked and hooded man, clearly out for Seto's blood.

/

As soon as Mai left Ryou went to her nightstand, pulling out the small knife she had placed there. "And what good do you think that's going to do, little queen?"

Ryou spun around only to be met with a dagger to her throat. Even though she wore a cloth over her mouth and nose Ryou could see the woman smirk. She glared at the assassin, who only chuckled, clearly underestimating the queen. The white haired woman braced herself against her night stand, using it as leverage as she kicked outward with both legs, hitting the surprised woman's knees, causing her to fall backward.

The woman hit the ground with a grunt which quickly turned into a growl. Ryou ran for the door, but unfortunately she had to run passed the woman to get around the bed. When she did the assassin grabbed her ankle and pulled, causing Ryou to fall to the ground heavily.

"You little bitch," the woman growled, pinning Ryou face down on the ground, aiming her dagger at Ryou's heart.

/

Seto mentally berated himself for only hiding a dagger in his study, making a note to place a sword under his desk. He was currently holding the dagger in front of his face, blocking the larger man's sword, but he wouldn't be able to much longer. Seto tried to push back but the man was overwhelming him with his sheer strength.

All of the sudden the man when ridged, an arrow appearing through his shoulder. He grunted, another arrow hitting just under the first. He slumped forward, Seto stepping back to avoid him as he fell. The assassin groaned, losing consciousness from pain and blood loss.

He looked up to see who had saved him to be met with Mai, her bow still raised. "Mai?"

"We heard the commotion from your room. Are you all right, your majesty?"

"I'm fine," Seto said, stepping around the body. He walked swiftly passed Mai. "You didn't see any more?"

"No, my lord."

Seto nodded, quickly reaching the open door to his room, pausing at the sight.

/

Instead of feeling a blade strike through her skin, Ryou felt a warm, wet substance dripping onto her back. Above her the woman gasped a few times before collapsing forward. Just as soon as she fell, she was pulled off the queen, Ryou turned over by strong hands. "Akhenaden?"

"My lady, are you all right?" the advisor asked, his face stern, but concern flicked in his eyes. He dropped his bloodied sword as he gripped Ryou's shoulder to support her.

Ryou nodded, trying to stand up, only to have the advisor help her, sitting the stunned woman on her bed. "Why are you here?"

Akhenaden's eyebrows raised in surprise. Out of all the questions she could have asked, she asked that. "I was taking some files to Rowland but Seto had forgotten to sign one of them. I was coming back to see if he was still awake."

Ryou nodded, still staring down at the woman. Akhenaden bent down next to her, checking her pulse. "She's still alive. If she gets medical attention soon we'll be able to question her. Next time," he said turning back to Ryou, "jump over the bed instead."

"Next time?"

"You never know," the old man sighed. "There might just be one."

"Ryou!" The queen and advisor both looked up to see Seto and Mai standing in the doorway. Seto rushed over, taking Ryou's hands in his own. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she said softly.

"But, there's so much blood," Mai breathed out softly, staring at Ryou's back.

Ryou turned her head to look over her shoulder to see her gown had been stained with dark wine colored blood. "It's not mine, Mai."

It was then that Seto and Mai noticed the female assassin's body. "Two assassins?" Mai questioned.

"It seems that way," Seto sighed.

Akhenaden looked up sharply. "You were attacked as well?"

Seto nodded. "Mai saved me, shot the man with an arrow."

Akhenaden shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't know. I came into the sitting room and saw her majesty being attacked. I didn't pay attention to anything else."

Seto placed a hand on the advisor's shoulder. "For which I am glad, Akhenaden. The man who attacked me is still alive. Have some of the guards take him and this woman down to the dungeons for questioning."

"Of course, my lord."

"Mokuba," Ryou whispered, drawing the attention of the other three.

"If they attacked you two they might have gone after him as well," Mai said in alarm.

"Stay with Ryou," Seto ordered the blonde woman as he bent down to pick up Akhenaden's discarded sword. "Akhenaden," he ordered, the advisor falling into step behind him.

/

Mokuba woke up when his door was slammed open. "Mokuba!"

"Big brother?" the prince questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Search the room," Seto ordered, guards streaming into the room. He walked over to his brother, pulling back the covers. "Get up, Mokuba. You'll be staying with Ryou and myself tonight."

"Seto, what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way, for now we need to move."

Mokuba nodded, Seto grabbing his hand as he guided his little brother from the room.

/

Ryou and Seto had been moved into the rooms Ryou had used when she first arrived in Kaiba. When Seto and Mokuba arrived, Dr. Lee was already there looking over Ryou. "You're going to have a nasty bruise on your head as well as an awful headache tomorrow. Other than that, you'll be fine. Ah, King Seto," the old doctor murmured, when he saw the two royal brothers enter the room. "It seems your wife is going to become another Mokuba."

Seto's eye twitched slightly. "Don't even joke about that, Lee."

Dr. Lee threw his head back, his surprisingly deep laughter filling the room. "I hope it isn't so."

"Hey," Mokuba said sleepily, "I'm not that bad."

"Of course not," Ryou said as she stood up and guided Mokuba to the bed that had been set up for him. "Go back to sleep, Mokuba," she said as she tucked the boy in.

"But Seto hasn't told me what's going on."

"In the morning," she said softly, although her voice was stern. "For now, get some rest."

Mokuba relented, yawning as he curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Now, King Seto, let's see what injuries you managed to gain," the doctor said softly, so as not to wake the prince.

"I'm fine, Lee."

The old man scowled, ready to protest. Ryou, however, took the disinfectant from him, stopping the argument that was about to happen between the two. "I'll take care of it, Dr. Lee. Thank you for all you've done, but it's late, you should get some rest as well."

He looked at Ryou before turning to Seto, sighing softly. "Very well. Good night, your majesties."

"What's left of it," Seto mumbled, waiting until Lee was gone before sitting on the bed. He hissed softly, jerking away from Ryou when she placed a cloth with disinfectant on it on his face. "I said I was fine."

Ryou sat back, staring blankly at her husband. "Fine, if you don't want to deal with a few minutes of pain now, then your cut can get infected and fill with pus, causing you weeks if not months of excruciating pain."

"You're baiting me, aren't you?"

"And it's working," Ryou said happily as she brought the cloth back up to Seto's face. "You know, if you hold still it won't take me as long." Seto glowered, but stopped moving. "There," Ryou said after a few minutes, "all done."

Ryou washed her hands off in the bowl of water Dr. Lee left before dropping the cloth in as well. When she finished drying her hands she made a move to stand, but Seto grabbed her hand. He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand before raising it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her skin. "Thank you."

The queen sat in shock for a moment before she realized Seto had taken the bowl to the guard standing outside the door. "You should take your own advice and get some sleep," he said as he climbed into the bed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after everything that's happened."

"You'd be surprised," Seto mumbled into his pillow.

Ryou crawled under the blankets, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

/

"The man turned over on his employers instantly. He never knew their identities but he said it was two men who hired him. As to how he got in, he killed the guard patrolling under your window and snuck into your study that way. He said he had orders to kill you, and if he got the chance Prince Mokuba, but that he was not to touch Queen Ryou under any circumstance.

"As for the woman, she took a little more convincing to talk. She also didn't know who her employer was. A servant brought her the money and orders. She waited for me to leave before killing the guard outside your chambers, as well as the one stationed outside your study. She hid when Mai came to help you, and made her move while she was distracted. She had orders to kill her majesty, but not to harm yourself or Mokuba."

Seto sat back in his chair as Akhenaden finished his report. "So, there are two different groups we're dealing with."

Ryou, Malik, Mai, and Mokuba all remained silent and they processed the information.

"What about the servant?" Malik asked.

"We're following up with that now, but it may be awhile before we uncover anything. However, whoever did hire her is probably the same person who put that pin under Prince Mokuba's saddle."

"So, that equals two attempts on the Kaibas, and two on Ryou," Malik drawled, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Two?" Ryou questioned, clearly confused. "The incident with the horse was directed at Mokuba, not me."

"Uh, did I say two? I meant one."

Ryou scowled at the blond ambassador, her look clearly stating that she knew he was lying. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing!"

"Mai?" Ryou questioned, turning to her maid. Mai was unable to look at her, confirming that she knew as well.

The white haired woman stood up, standing in front of Malik. "You can't protect me all the time, and I can't protect myself if you don't tell me what's going on." The two remained silent.

Finally Seto sighed softly. "Someone snuck liquid fire onto the Blue Eyes when you made the crossing into Kaiba."

"You all knew?" Even Seto wasn't able to meet the hurt in her gaze. "I can't believe this," she whispered, walking out of the room, Mai following quickly, but still keeping her distance.

"I can't believe you told her," Malik snapped as soon as they were gone.

"She's right, she needed to know," Seto said calmly, glaring at the other man.

"No, she didn't! I can't believe you!"

"Ambassador, perhaps you should leave," Akhenaden suggested.

Malik sat where he was, glaring at Seto before storming over to the door, flinging it open and shocking the guards that stood there. "You should be a little more concerned for your own wife. She's not Kisara."

Akhenaden's eyes widened in shock as the door shut behind the blond, turning to Seto, the king's face completely blank.

/

Well, I didn't get in as much as I wanted, but I also didn't expect the assassins to take up so much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

1. By Dave Matthews Band (I know, can't believe I listen to them either.)


	10. Chapter 9: Behind Blue Eyes

So, what does a person do when they have a four hour break between classes and no homework to do? If you're this person, you update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you are all amazing!

Warnings: Some OOCness on Seto's part, be obvious why when you read.

Completion

Chapter 8: Behind Blue Eyes (1)

There was a part of Ryou's mind that told her she was overreacting, but she pushed it away. She wondered though the gardens, Mai following at a distance. _'Why am I so angry?'_ she thought as she stormed past flowers of every color, completely ignoring the lush beauty around her. _'They were just trying to protect me.'_ She stopped abruptly, shaking her head. _'The fact is they still lied to me. I need them to see me as a ruler, not as a child. It's obvious that won't happen if they keep things from me.'_

"It was such a horrible thing to say to our dear king." Ryou looked up as the voice floated through the trees. She took a few steps forward, peeking through the foliage to see Natasha and Clarissa sitting with their circle of friends sitting at an outdoor table drinking tea. It was Clarissa whom had spoken, her voice filled with melodrama.

The other women nodded, half looking outraged while the other half looked sympathetic. "It does have some truth to it though," Natasha said, surprising everyone at their table.

"What do you mean?"

"How else could Seto treat her when she looks so much like Kisara? Honestly, when I saw her for the first time I thought Bakura had found out about their relationship and decided to mock poor Seto. If she had blue eyes and straighter hair she'd be the spitting image of her."

"I hadn't noticed," Clarissa said slowly, "but, you're correct: Ryou does look almost exactly like Kisara."

"That gives even more credit to the rumors then," one of their companions piped up, "that our king has yet to consummate his marriage."

"Oh, it's just horrible," Natasha practically wailed. "I can only image how torturous it must be for Seto to lay in the same bed with her every night. Ma'at is a cruel goddess to design that Kul Elna woman in Kisara's image."

"Come away, Ryou. I think you've heard enough." Ryou gave no resistance as Mai led her away, a comforting arm around her shoulder.

/

Mokuba was running through the halls, horribly late for his lessons with Hawkins. He knew Hawkins would understand, but that didn't mean he liked to keep his teacher waiting. It was because of this that he ended up running into someone when he rounded a corner. He stumbled but managed to keep his balance. The girl he'd run into, on the other hand, fell on her backside, books and paperwork scattering across the hallway.

"Oh, sorry," Mokuba said quickly, continuing to run. Usually he'd stop to help, but he was so close to his goal.

"Hey!" the girl shouted. When Mokuba didn't stop she let out a growl and threw a book at the prince's legs, tripping him. She stalked over to the boy, glaring down at him. "A real gentleman would have helped me up at least."

Mokuba felt like a fish out of water, and knew he probably looked like one with how wide his eyes were. "Do…do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, Prince Mokuba. Being a prince doesn't mean you get to forget about manners. Besides, do you know who these papers are for?"

"Ah..?" he said.

"The queen! She and the chief advisor are waiting for me to bring these to them so they can finish their proposition!"

"Um…" _'Just who is this girl?'_ Mokuba thought, still not moving from his position on the floor.

"Prince Mokuba, is everything all right?" Hawkins had come out of the classroom to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm fine," he managed.

"He was just helping me pick up this mess," the girl said, dipping into a curtsey.

"No need for that, miss," Hawkins said, laughing. "May I ask, who are you, miss?"

"Rebecca, sir. I'm the queen's new maid."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rebecca. Mokuba," he said, offering a hand to the prince to help him up, "finish helping the kind young lady quickly. We have a lot to cover today."

Mokuba nodded as Hawkins went back inside the room. He helped Rebecca pick up the papers without another word, watching her as she walked around the corner. _'Rebecca, huh?'_

/

"Well, well, it seems our little princess has finally decided to wake up."

Ishizu glared at the blond man who stood in front of her, which just caused the man to laugh. "I bet you didn't see this coming, did you, little lady? No matter," he said, grabbing her chin, "you'll fetch Bandit Keith a pretty price."

Ishizu spit in the man's eye. He growled, slapping her across the face with one hand, wiping the spit from his face with the other at the same time. "Little bitch," he muttered as he left the tent, giving orders for his men to break camp.

Ishizu sighed, sitting back on her heels. _'Ryou, stay safe, please. It doesn't look like I'll be able to reach you in time.'_

/

"There," Akhenaden said as he lifted his pen. "It's finished." He smiled at the woman across from him but she was looking off in the distance, obviously distracted. "Queen Ryou?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Akhenaden, I was somewhere else for a moment. Is it finished?" she asked, a smile gracing her face. It didn't fool the advisor. Despite her attempts at normally, Ryou was wearing her emotions on her sleeve.

"Yes," Akhenaden said, turning the paper to the queen. "It just needs your signature." He watched she signed her name to the proposition before rolling up the paper. "I will present this to King Seto when he's finished talking with Rowland then." She flinched slightly at Seto's name, a glint of distress in her eyes. _'So, that's the problem.'_

"Your majesty, has something happened between you and the king?" he asked bluntly. Years in politics had taught him when to be subtle and when to be blunt. This situation called for the latter.

Ryou met the advisor's gaze in shock. She opened her mouth to assure him everything was fine, but a raised eyebrow had her slumping slightly in her chair, sighing softly. "It's nothing he's done, Akhenaden."

"Oh? Are you still upset about the incident yesterday?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I overhead Natasha and Clarissa talking…"

Akhenaden held up a hand, cutting her off. "You shouldn't listen to anything they say, your majesty. Their goal in life is to ruin your relationship with the king."

"Then I don't look like Kisara?" Ryou asked slowly.

Akhenaden's eyes widened, turning to look at the queen as if he had never seen her before.

"Tell me who she is, Akhenaden," Ryou said evenly. If it had been anyone else, Akhenaden would have thought they were begging, but from Ryou it was calming.

The advisor leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. "Kisara was a young woman that the king's mother took in after her family's deaths. She worked as the queen's maid, but when the queen died she was awarded a place as the crowned prince's cook. She quickly formed a close bond with his majesty, and it wasn't long before they became lovers. King Seto promised told her that he had would stand by his obligation to marry you, but his heart would belong to her, and he'd prove it by making her his royal mistress.

"Gozaburo found out and became furious. He'd warned King Seto not to do anything to endanger the treaty with Kul Elna, and he saw his majesty's relationship with Kisara as just that. He stormed into the prince's chambers one night when he knew Kisara would be there and caught them together. Gozaburo ripped Kisara from the bed and ordered the guards to restrain his majesty." Akhenaden fell silently, his fist clenched in his lap.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, her gentle hand covering Akhenaden's own trembling ones.

It took a moment before the advisor could speak again. "He cut Kisara's throat right in front of Seto." Ryou made a noise of disbelief, her hand slipping back to her side. "Seto had never liked his father, but after that he hated the man. He also hated you and Kul Elna for forcing him into a relationship he didn't want. But, instead of lashing out, he bottled up his anger. That's when everyone started to call him cold."

Ryou sat frozen in her seat, the perfect image of royal neutrality, clearly not knowing what to say. Akhenaden nodded once, as if to banish the story from his brain. "If you'll excuse me, your majesty."

The white haired woman nodded automatically, but otherwise didn't move.

/

Akhenaden had known Seto his whole life, and he knew the King's moods better than anyone. Right now, Seto was more than a little unhappy. The brunet held his pen tighter than he needed to, staring darkly at the papers in front of him as he scratched his signature onto them.

Something had to be done.

"Your majesty?"

"What?" the King snapped, not bothering to look up.

"I told Ryou about Kisara."

Seto froze for a second before slowly lifting his head to look at his advisor. "Why?" His voice was even, but Akhenaden knew he was standing on thin ice.

"Because," the advisor said, his tone guarded, although his words were not, "if you're going to take your anger out on her she deserves to know why."

Seto glared at the man. "I've put Kisara behind me. There's nothing to be angry about."

The older man raised an eyebrow, throwing all caution to the wind. He'd come this far, there was no turning back. "Then why have you been avoiding the Queen? And don't say you haven't been," Akhenaden said quickly, cutting off Seto's protest. "You slept in your sitting room last night. It's the first time since your marriage you slept alone."

Seto knew making excuses to Akhenaden of all people would just be a waste of breath. "So, you thought telling Ryou about Kisara would dissipate my resentment of her?"

"Not at all. I simply told you so I could make you realize just how much you care about her."

"Well, it didn't work. Ryou is my political partner, that's all."

"Then you wouldn't mind seeing her with someone else? If her father had promised her to Pegasus she'd be his queen now, in his bed. If Bakura and your father hadn't threatened war on Dartz she'd still be in Atlantis, if not as the queen, then at least as Dartz's mistress. To them she's a pawn to gain power over Kul Elna. I had thought you saw her as more than that, but apparently I was wrong…"

Seto's pen snapped in his hand, spilling ink over his flesh and onto the desk. The King glared down at the mess. Akhenaden, seeing his work was done, left unnoticed by the distracted monarch. The brunet didn't know how long he stared down at the black liquid, lost in thought, but by the time he moved the ink had begun to dry.

Making a soft noise of disgust he stood, yanking open the door with his clean hand. "Get someone to clean up that mess," Seto ordered the guard, before continuing onto his room. He didn't even notice Mai and Ryou both jump slightly as he slammed open the door to his room as he proceeded to the bathroom.

As he opened the door he was hit by a wave of warm air, causing him to slow his pace. The capital of Kaiba was famous for its natural hot springs, so it wasn't a surprise that the king's chambers had been built around one.

He grabbed a towel, wiping most of the ink off his hand, but leaving a dark stain of his skin.

"Here." He looked up to see Ryou holding out a wet towel to him. Seto nodded his thanks, taking the offered cloth silently.

Ryou turned to walk away but Seto grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Ryou, I…"

The white haired woman graced him with the sweetest smile Seto had ever seen. He couldn't help himself, he pulled Ryou close before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't ever let me forget that you're also my wife again."

/

Seto's eyes darkened as he read the letter he'd just been given. "Seto, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, looking up from the game of mahjong she, Mai, Malik, and Mokuba were playing. She was somewhat hesitant, but that didn't surprise the King. Their already fragile relationship had taken a hard hit over Seto's memories of Kisara and it was still recovering.

"Ishizu's missing," Seto answered as he scanned the letter again.

"What?" Malik demanded, jumping out of his seat and grabbing the letter from Seto's hand.

"She was coming to see you, Ryou," Seto said, ignoring the blond man standing in front of him. "Apparently, she crossed the river a week ago but no one has seen her since."

"What could have happened to her?" Ryou asked, standing up to glance over Malik's shoulder at the letter.

"Bandits," Akhenaden supplied. "We usually have problems with them in the summer."

"But, they've never done anything as stupid as kidnapping a princess," Mokuba protested.

Seto shook his head. "Keith, he's the only one with enough audacity to pull this off."

"You have to send someone after him!" Malik demanded.

"If you cannot contain your temper, leave," Seto ordered before turning to Akhenaden. "We can't send Rowland or Rafael; they're both on missions outside the capital."

Akhenaden opened his mouth but Mokuba cut him off. "Let me go!"

There was silence as everyone turned to look at the prince. "Absolutely not," Seto said slowly. "It's too dangerous."

"You started leading missions beside Rowland when you were fourteen! I'm already sixteen and I've had no combat experience! Valon can come to help me, he's had command experience."

"Mokuba, I already gave you my answer."

"Your majesty," Akhenaden interjected, "I think you should allow Prince Mokuba to go. He is now the crown prince, this is his duty."

When Seto continued to remain silent Mokuba turned to him with pleading eyes. "Please, big brother?"

/

I have discovered Seto doesn't like character development. Blah. I hope Seto didn't seem too OOC, but I really felt he was flat and underdeveloped for this story. As for what happened with Dartz, well, that you'll just have to wait for. Well, let me know if you liked it!

1. By The Who, chosen because of Kisara's involvement in the chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Falling Slowly

Gasp! Can it be, an update? Yes! Somehow I managed to get all my assignments done for this weekend and I actually have some free time. (Okay, I could be studying again but I'm at the point where I can quote the textbook.)

Updates will hopefully be coming more frequently after the end of this week. It all depends on how much I get scheduled to work this wonderful Christmas season. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me so far!

Completion

Chapter 10: Falling Slowly (1)

"There, all better," Ryou said, smiling at the small girl after she finished bandaging her hand. The young servant worked in the gardens and had cut her hand open when she stumbled and grabbed onto a rose bush to stop herself. Ryou had heard her cry out and immediately sat her down, picking thorns from the torn skin.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said happily. She was still too young to be intimidated by Ryou's status.

"Having fun playing in the dirt, Ryou?"

Ryou turned to look over her shoulder to see Seto standing behind her, his lips turned upward ever so slightly. "Just making a new friend."

The girl practically beamed at being called the queen's friend before dipping into a small curtsey. "'Scuse me, majesties, but if I don't get back to work mama will git angry."

"Well, we wouldn't want that. Go on."

She turned away with a happy bounce in her step, but faltered after a moment. "Majesty, will you come see me again?" she asked innocently.

"I'd be happy to." Reassured the girl skipped off, humming happily to herself.

"You spoil them," Seto said once the girl was out of sight.

"Who? The servants?"

Seto shook his head as he offered Ryou a hand to help her up. "I meant the children."

Ryou thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "I guess I do." She brushed dirt off her knees, grimacing as she left streaks on the cream colored fabric. "What brings you out here?"

"I can't come out to my own gardens?" the brunet asked, Ryou not catching the slight teasing tone.

"I didn't mean that. You're just usually absorbed in reports at this time."

"Walk with me," Seto said before walking down a path, Ryou falling into step beside him.

After a moment Seto finally said, "I'm going to make Mai a countess for saving my life."

"That's wonderful!"

Seto stopped for a moment, staring blankly at the smiling woman. "Do you know what this means? She'll be given lands, lands that she will have to oversee," Seto said without a pause. "She'll be given many more responsibilities at court. She won't be your maid anymore if I do this."

"I know," Ryou said softly. "She's been with me since I was six, it will be strange not to have her beside me all the time anymore, but she's my friend. What kind of friend would I be if I stood in her way? " she asked him, clearly not expecting an answer. "But, I thank you for talking to me about it first."

"Very well," Seto said after a moment. "I'll have Akhenaden draw up the papers. There's one more thing we need to discuss."

"What's that?" Ryou asked, still smiling softly.

"Mai's replacement."

Ryou's face immediately fell. "There's no need for that. I have Rebecca."

Seto sighed. "Rebecca is a commoner. The nobles only accepted her appointment because Mai was there. You need another maid, one from the noble houses."

"You already have someone in mind, don't you?"

"Her name is Mana. She's a bit of an airhead, but I think you'll like her. And no," Seto said as Ryou opened her mouth, "she has nothing to do with Natasha's circle."

"Well," Ryou said slowly, thinking it over, "I guess I could at least meet her. But," she added, "not before I talk to Mai about this."

/

"Valon, are you all right?" Mokuba asked, pulling his horse up next to the other man's.

"It's no big deal," he said, referring to the arrow stuck in his arm. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah," Mokuba said, laughing in relief. "It could be sticking out of my neck."

Valon chuckled softly, mentally cursing himself. He'd acted on instinct when he saw the arrow, raising his arm to protect the prince. It would have been the perfect chance to get rid of him, but he'd ruined it, and gotten himself injured in the process. Rafael was going to kill him.

"Prince Mokuba!" one of the guards shouted, racing toward the two. "We managed to capture Bandit Keith, sir."

"And Princess Ishizu?" Mokuba demanded.

The man shook his head. "Not yet, sir. We found some tracks leading away from the camp. Some of the scouts are tracking them now."

"Good. We'll prepare a team to go after them. Valon, go get your arm taken care of."

"But, Prince Mokuba, I can still fight!" Valon protested.

Mokuba shook his head. "You've done enough for today, Valon. Now," he said sternly, "go get your arm healed before it gets any worse."

Valon watched the prince ride off, shaking his head. It was a shame Mokuba would have to die. He'd be a great leader one day.

/

"You can't expect me to leave you here to deal with these people by yourself!" Mai shouted.

"Mai," Ryou said softly, but the blonde woman ignored her. She stood up suddenly in disgust, walking away from the white haired woman.

"I won't be sent away, not when you need me," she said, not turning away from the window she now stood in front of.

"Yes, Mai, I need you, but you can do more good as a countess. You'll be able to sit in on the high noble meetings and balance out Natasha. With you there it will be harder for her to cause trouble."

"This is why I hate politics," Mai muttered, finally turning away from the window, "everything has a double meaning."

"Does that mean you'll accept?" Seto asked, speaking for the first time since the two had called Mai into their chambers.

"Yes," Mai finally said. "As a Kaiban noble it is my duty to serve my country, and if I can keep that stupid Natasha from causing more havoc than she already has, I will do so."

Seto nodded and stood. "Very well, I'll announce your new title tomorrow before we open the court for petitions." He placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder and whispered something in her ear before leaving the two alone.

"You two have gotten closer," Mai said, blinking a few times in surprise.

"I think he misses Mokuba. He's worried about him, especially after all that's been happening lately."

Ryou smiled sadly at her maid. "Mai, thank you, for everything," she said, reaching out her hand to cover Mai's. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you by my side."

"That's why I'm going to meet this Mana. She better meet my approval or I'm really not leaving you."

Ryou laughed softly. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Mai."

There was a knock on the door before it was opened by a soldier who bowed when he saw the queen. "Excuse my impertinence, majesty. I have an important letter for the King from Prince Mokuba."

Ryou stood up swiftly and walked over to him. The man held the letter out to her, which she took without missing a step, making her way to Seto's study. Mai followed closely on her heels.

'_Apparently Seto's not the only one worried about the crown prince,'_ Mai thought as she dismissed the solider. "Wait outside," she told him. "If we need you, we'll call for you."

"My lady," he said with a bow before exiting the chambers.

"Seto," Ryou said as soon as she opened the door, placing the letter in his hands. "It's from Mokuba."

Seto ripped it open, eyes scanning the paper eagerly. He sighed in relief, sinking back into his chair. "He's safe, they have Ishizu."

"That's wonderful," Ryou said, relaxing as soon as the words left the king's mouth.

"They took out the bandit's camp with only two casualties, captured Keith, and tracked down the small group that had taken Ishizu without losing another man."

"You're proud of him," Ryou said, leaning over Seto's shoulder to read the letter for herself.

"I underestimated him."

"Yes, but you're his brother, you want to protect him."

Seto stood, wrapping his arms around Ryou. Neither noticed Mai slip out the room to give the royal couple some privacy. "Thank you, Ryou."

"For what?" she asked, relaxing into her husband's embrace.

"For believing in him. I wouldn't have let him leave if you hadn't convinced me, and he would have resented me for it."

"Seto…"

Ryou couldn't say anything else. Seto's lips were covering her own.

/

Rebecca rolled her eyes as Natasha berated the cook for some trivial flaw in her breakfast. "Good luck with that one," she muttered to the girl who was preparing Ryou's breakfast as Rebecca herself made tea.

"Cook has never listened to that one," the girl said. "There you go. I hope the queen enjoys it."

"She always does," Rebecca said with a smile, picking up the tray and heading to the royal chambers.

When she arrived Ryou was already dressed for the day, Mai and her talking in soft tones. There were only a few more hours that Mai would serve as Ryou's maid, and even though the two had come to terms with the new arrangement, it wasn't easy.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Ryou said when the girl set down the tray.

"So," Mai said, picking up the tea cup and handing to the white haired woman, "when do I get to meet this new maid?"

"Mana is being brought in from her parents' estate. She'll be here in three days," Ryou said before taking a sip of the tea.

"When will the prince be back?" Rebecca asked.

Ryou and Mai smiled knowingly at each other. "You've been spending a lot of time with him, haven't you?"

"I sit in on his lessons!" Rebecca shouted in protest. "I like Professor Hawkins, he's a nice teacher. That's the only reason I deal with that twit!"

Ryou chuckled, taking another sip of tea. "If you say so," Mai muttered.

"He'll be back in a week. Ishizu has been through a lot so they're traveling slowly."

Another sip.

"We're lucky Mokuba found her. Marik wouldn't have taken it well if something happened to his sister while she was in Kaiba."

"Is she really a seer?" Rebecca asked.

Ryou nodded. "I've seen her power myself."

Another sip.

"Although you shouldn't ask the king that. He thinks Ishizu is a hack."

Ryou gasped lightly, a hand resting against her stomach. "Ryou?" Mai asked, clearly worried.

"I'm fine," Ryou said, waving the blonde away as she tried to stand. As soon as she did, she fell to her knees.

"Ryou!" Mai screamed, kneeling next to her.

"What..?" Ryou muttered, gasping. "Mai, I can't…" She reached out, grabbing onto Mai's arm with one hand, shoving two fingers down her throat with the other.

"Ryou! What are you..!" Mai shouted, but was cut off when the queen began to throw up. She pulled back the white strands so they wouldn't be in the way.

Ryou began crying, clutching her stomach with both hands. "No, no, no…"

"Rebecca, go get Dr. Lee," Mai ordered.

The girl stood frozen in place, horrified. "Now!" Mai shouted. It was enough to break the trance that had settled over the other maid and she ran out of the room faster than she'd ever moved before.

"Mai, I…"

"Shh," Mai said, holding Ryou to her, trying to comfort the woman. "It'll be all right, it'll be all right."

Ryou just shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Seto…"

/

Um, so yeah, I guess I am evil enough to leave it there. If you want to know what happens next, review, it's the only way I really know people want me to continue. If I lose support for this story then I stop updating it. (Sorry to say, but that's how I feel right now.) If I get five reviews for this chapter I'll make sure I update it within the next two weeks.

1. By The Frames


	12. Chapter 11: Drive Away My Heart

I'm giving in. I can't do it anymore. If I pick up that stupid math book one more time I will burn it. If I don't know it by now I won't know it when I go to take the exam. Well, at least by the time I'm done writing this chapter, I will most likely be done with the exam and then really never have to touch my math book again except to sell it. Yes! Happy dance!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and as promised, since I received five reviews for the last chapter I'm updating early. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Chapter Title: By Ida Maria. (Because I'm sick of putting 1. next to them, looks so unprofessional)

Completion

Chapter Eleven: Drive Away My Heart

'_We're pathetic, all of us,' _Seto thought, raising his head just enough to look at the faces of those who were in the sitting room with him, waiting for Dr. Lee to give them any form of news. _'To let one woman do this to us…and now I'm even thinking of myself as part of the 'group.'' _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his thoughts. With the way Mai was glaring at his she would probably smack him if he actually did so. She was obviously blaming him for the entire situation.

Rebecca sat beside her, her eyes red and puffy from crying, although she had stopped now. She still uttered an occasional hiccup, looking mortified that she was breaking the tense silence that had fallen over them.

Malik leaned against the back of the couch Mai and Rebecca sat on, his back turned to Seto. He was still upset about how the king had treated Ryou, and this was not helping matters. There came a sporadic tap of his boot on the floor as he grew restless. He would then glare down at his feet accusingly.

Even Akhenaden seemed grimmer than usual. When a knock sounded on the door he glowered at it before opening it, the poor guard receiving the brunt of his anger in just one simple look. He stuttered something before someone pushed him aside, Akhenaden backing up gracefully to let the person through.

"Mokuba," Seto whispered. His little brother's eyes flickered from face to face before resting on Seto. The boy was taking deep breaths and still dressed in his riding gear.

"Ishizu said something was going to happen to Ryou so a small group of us rode here as fast as we could."

"Not fast enough," Malik muttered, then added a little louder, "It's already happened."

"What?" Mokuba asked, even as the door to Seto's bedchamber door opened.

"I have that answer," Dr. Lee said, the teapot that had been used for Ryou's morning drink in his hands. "This was put in her tea." He opened his left hand, relieving the long, dark green leaves he was carrying as well.

Seto recognized them immediately. "Maiden's Tears." (1)

"B-but those are used to get rid of babies!" Rebecca looked like she was going to cry again. "They cause some awful pain but they shouldn't have made her react like that!"

"In most women, no, except if they are far along into their pregnancy. But, there are some, like our dear Queen apparently, who have low or no tolerance for it. For them, it is the same as giving them a poison."

"But no one would know that until she had actual taken it," Malik said. "Which means they wanted to make sure she didn't have a child, not kill her."

"Then whoever it was is an idiot!" Mai shouted, standing up. "Everyone knows Ryou is still a virgin! And don't you dare give me that look," she growled at Seto, who was now glaring at her. "It's the worst kept secret in all Kaiba!"

"You forget your place, Lady Mai," Akhenaden warned.

The blonde woman continued to glare for a moment before turning back to the doctor. "How is she now?"

"She's unconscious. Since she forced herself to throw up all that she drank didn't get into her system, but I have no idea how much did. I've done all I can for her." His announcement was met with silence. After a moment, with a stern glance at Mai and Seto, he added, "You may see her if you wish, but only if you can do so without causing a disturbance. I would also advise that someone stay with her so she is not alone if she wakes up."

'_When she wakes up,'_ Seto thought determinedly as he followed Mai into the bedchamber. _'She has to wake up.'_

Mai was by Ryou's side in an instant, holding onto her hand, whispering comforts to the sleeping woman. All the anger she had carried at Seto seeped out of her the moment she saw her childhood friend.

But Seto was frozen. He saw her lying there, paler than usual, breathing shallow and irregular, and he couldn't move forward. He couldn't see her like that, his mind refused to accept it. So, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her in the care of Mai and Rebecca.

/

"That was cold, Seto."

Seto barely glanced at Mokuba as the crown prince walked into his study without knocking. The black haired boy shook his head when his brother refused to answer him. "You should have at least gone to her. She needs you."

"She has Mai and Rebecca. Besides, she's unconscious. She won't know if I'm there or not."

Mokuba bristled at Seto's harsh words. "If you weren't my king I'd punch you right now," he said evenly.

The brunette finally met his brother's gaze. His time in the field had changed Mokuba, given the boy more confidence in himself. "You're going to be impossible to live with aren't you?"

"Don't change the subject, but yes."

Seto sighed, and for the first time in their lives, he was the first to break eye contact. "I couldn't do it, Mokuba," he said softly, hating to admit a weakness, even to his beloved little brother. "Seeing her like that...she looked dead, Mokuba." Seto shook his head, trying to rid himself of such evil thoughts. "Ryou is strong in her own way; she has become my partner and pillar. Seeing her so weak like that…Mokuba, if she does die…I can't remember her that way."

Mokuba was silent so long Seto didn't think he was going to answer. Finally he asked, "So you're just going to abandon her?"

"No, I'm going to find who did this to her and kill them with my bare hands," Seto answered coldly.

Mokuba blinked in surprise. He knew his brother could be cold at times, but the only time he'd been murderous was after Kisara's death. It was a pretty frightening sight. "What do you need?" From experience the prince knew it was better to help than hinder his brother when Seto wanted something. There would be no mercy for whoever had harmed Ryou.

"I need to know who had access to Ryou's tea, and when the Maiden's Tears were mostly likely to have been put inside that pot."

"And who wouldn't want you to have a child," Mokuba added gravely. "Malik's right, whoever did this probably wasn't trying to kill her."

"You're right," Seto sighed, shoulders dropping slightly.

That was when Mokuba first saw the change in his brother. Seto had only been King for five months and already the burden seemed to age him past his twenty years. Not only did he have to deal with the running of one of the largest kingdoms, but someone was trying to destroy his family. If that happened, Seto would let himself be consumed by the need for vengeance.

'_If Ryou knew what you would become because of her death she'd be up this instant trying to calm you down, Seto,' _he thought before Seto's stern voice brought him back.

"You should be careful then, Mokuba. Until Ryou has a child you are my heir. Which also means you'll be suspected in all this."

"You know I would never hurt her!" Mokuba said defensively.

"I know, but most of the nobles only understand ambition and power. They'll say you are after the throne and had to make sure Ryou couldn't produce another contender for you to deal with."

The boy sighed as he accepted the bitter truth of the matter. "Then I should leave the questioning of the kitchen staff to Akhenaden so no one can say I influenced or silenced any evidence we manage to find."

Seto nodded sharply in agreement. "You should go talk to Dr. Lee. We need to know how powerful that herb would be in tea."

"Leave it to me, Seto."

/

Seto looked up as Akhenaden entered his study, bowing slightly. A young serving girl followed at his heels, who curtseyed deeply, glancing nervously between the advisor and king. "Your majesty, this is the servant who prepares the Queen's breakfast every day."

The young girl started to shake under Seto's cold stare. "I have been informed by Dr. Lee that it would take at least ten minutes for the poison to reach its full potential in the Queen's tea, the exact amount of time it takes to get from the kitchens to the royal chambers."

Seto knew that it would leak out sooner or later that Ryou had actually been given Maiden's Tears, but for now they were letting everyone think she had been poisoned. The less people who actually knew of what was going on the easier it was to conduct their investigation.

She was practically crying now. Seto studied her, eventually deciding that she was either a very good actor or didn't have the courage to commit regicide. He then turned to Akhenaden, silently asking him why he had brought the woman to him.

"The only time she touched the teapot was to hand it to Rebecca. While I still have yet to clear her of suspicion completely…" The woman's loud sob interrupted him. Akhenaden paused, waiting for her to regain control of herself before continuing. "She would not have been able to poison her majesty without Rebecca being in on the plan. But, she does have something of interest I thought you would like to hear."

Seto turned back to the servant, waiting silently as the scared woman wrung her hands and began to stutter, forgetting to use the formal court speech in her fear. "L-lady Natasha w-was there this mor-oring, yellin' at C-cook. J-just be-before Miss Rebecca came she t-threw teapots. The one I gave to Miss Rebecca Lady Natasha…Lady Natasha had been w-wavin' 'round l-like a mad wo-oman before Sir Alister took it from her."

"Dr. Lee's assistant? What was he doing there?"

Now there really were tears running down the woman's cheeks. Akhenaden decided to take mercy on her and answer the question himself. "She informed me that it is not unusual for the medical staff to sometimes come to the kitchen for herbs that are also used in cooking if they run out before more supplies can arrive. That was apparently what Alister was doing when he went to the kitchens this morning, although she did add that he hardly ever runs such errands himself, preferring to send lesser assistances to do so."

The brunette took in this information, or tried to, but the servant's soft sobs were incredibly distracting. "Leave," Seto finally ordered, the servant woman dropping into another curtsey before running out of the room. "So," Seto said once she was gone, "Natasha and Alister are now our main suspects."

"Yes," Akhenaden said with a grim nod. "But that's about as far as we're going to get, unless someone actually saw one of them put the Maiden's Tears in the teapot."

Seto glared at the advisor, but knew he was right. Natasha had motive and Alister had the means. It would be easy to just accuse Alister and be done with the matter; since Natasha's noble status would grant her immunity without any physical proof. But Seto knew unless some other proof came forward they would never be sure which of the two had placed the herb in Ryou's tea, and Seto would be labeled a tyrant if he accused Alister now anyways.

"There's nothing more you can do in this matter, your majesty." Seto shot Akhenaden a dark look but the older man ignored him. "I will take care of any more evidence that presents itself. For now, I think you should go see your wife."

Seto shook his head and, picking up his pen, was fully intent on going back to his reports so that the advisor would leave him alone.

"Seto," Akhenaden said, causing the King to pause. The advisor was a stickler for tradition and very rarely said a name without including a title. "It has been three days."

There was a long moment of silence. Seto didn't notice it, but Akhenaden seemed to be holding his breath. Finally the younger man looked up again. "One thing first. Bring Alister to me."

/

Alister knew he was in trouble when Akhenaden himself came to collect him. He was sure no one had seen him place the Maiden's Tears in the teapot, but he couldn't help feel slightly nervous as he was led to the King's private study. It wasn't that Seto scared him, but if he was caught there would be an investigation and they would know he had come to Kaiba with Rafael and Valon, who would then fall under investigation themselves. If that happened then his brother was doomed.

Akhenaden let the guard open the door and announce him, not following when Alister was practically shoved into the room. _'That's not a good sign,'_ he thought before bowing to Seto. He met the King's cold gaze evenly, but he knew then he had given himself away with that one simple look.

Seto stood and walked from behind his desk to stand in front of the assistant healer. "You know I don't have the evidence to accuse you of this crime, but if you ever touch my wife again, evidence or not, I will kill you myself."

The two men stared at each other coldly, neither wavering. "Is that all, your majesty?"

Seto gave him a look of utter hatred. "Get out of my sight," he growled.

"Your majesty," Alister said with a bow, unable to keep a slight smirk from his face.

/

It had taken him five hours to work up the will to even walk up to his bedroom door. Now Seto stood, gathering his will once again. Mokuba had been right in calling his actions cold, and even though Ryou didn't know what he had done, he still felt as if he had somehow failed her by turning his back on her.

'_You're being a coward, just go in,'_ Seto chided himself. Disgusted with what he considered cowardness, Seto reached out to grasp the door handle and opening the door before he could lose his nerve.

Mai still sat beside the bed, her blonde head resting on the bed next to Ryou's hand. As Seto walked over to them he saw that she wasn't asleep like he had first thought, but instead studying Ryou's sleeping features with a sort of desperation in her eyes.

"She still won't wake up," she whispered, not lifting her head.

"You should get some rest, Mai." Despite her earlier anger Seto was trying his best to be gentle with the woman.

Mai sighed and lifted her head. It was obvious she was exhausted. "She won't wake up for me, maybe she'll wake up for you."

Seto helped her up and watched her go before taking her seat. He let all his noble posture fall as he settled in to wait, resting his elbows on the bed. He could see Ryou's features clearly thanks to the moonlight coming in from the large window. She was still pale, although he thought she had regained some of her color, but that could just be wishful thinking. Her breathing seemed to be normal now as well.

"What good does power do me when I can't even order my own wife to wake up?" Seto asked the white haired woman. He didn't receive a reply.

With a long sigh Seto settled in to wait.

/

Ishizu stared up at the night sky, standing outside her tent.

"I don't know if it is a good thing or not," she whispered to the stars, "but love will be your grave, Ryou."(2)

/

Mai stumbled down the last few steps, right into the strong arms of a solider. The man hissed in pain as she grabbed onto his arm. She looked down to see that his arm was bandaged. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly, letting go of his arm and looking up to his face. "Wait, I know you. You're Valon, right?"

"Yep," he answered with a smirk. "And you are Mai. I would have thought the Queen's maid would be a little more graceful."

Mai glared as he laughed at her. "Well you should try being awake for three nights in a row and then being graceful."

"You should try being awake for three nights in a row and then riding a horse."

/

Seto groaned slightly as he woke up, burying his head further into the pillow he'd created from his arms. But then he realized what had woken him; someone was running fingers through his hair. It was gentle and calming, and it made it very difficult to fully wake up.

He reached up to grasp the hand in his, lifting his head to meet weary, but happy, brown eyes. "Hello, sleepy head," Ryou said hoarsely.

Seto scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "Coming from the woman who has been asleep for almost four days."

"That long? I must have really needed a break then," she joked, smiling weakly at her husband.

Seto stared at her. He really shouldn't have been surprised. "You had a lot of people worried."

"Including you, apparently."

"Yes," Seto admitted, "even me."

/

Well, I was right, I finished my math exam! Now I have to go study for my Japanese exam in the morning. As of right now the plan is to have most of my stories updated by the end of the week, and start on a request fic. This is, of course, if Pokemon Soul Silver doesn't take over my mind. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will contain a lot of Seto/Ryou fluff! (You knew it was going to make an appearance sooner or later.)

1. I completely made up this plant and all its effects.

2. This line is from the song 'Drive Away My Heart' that this chapter is named for, the original line being 'love will be my grave.' Don't own the song.


	13. Chapter 12: No One Like You

So, I'm finally back, after, ouch, eight and a half months on this story. Gah, that's bad. Anyways, for those of you who want to know why I was gone so long, I had a relapse in illness which took me out of school for a quarter (yes, my university still does quarters) so I've been making up the missed time over the summer. Never, I repeat never take two very demanding research classes over the course of five weeks. It does not work out. But, right now I only have one class so I finally have the time (and motivation) to update!

I will admit, part of the reason that this took so long is because I've had a growing sense of dissatisfaction with this story. I really wanted to take it down and rewrite the entire thing, but I'm going to put up one more chapter to see what people say about it. If I do continue this story I might have to write another story with Set o and Ryou as royalty…

Inconstancies: Thanks to my countless changes of the plot, a few inconstancies have popped up. I will be going back through and fixing them where I find them. Thanks goes to Saffire Blade for pointing out the one I didn't catch with Mokuba. I've also given the role I had planned to have Dartz fill to Pegasus. When I thought about it, it just made more sense to use him. I don't think this will cause problems, but if anyone notices any let me know.

Chapter Rating: As of this chapter I'm raising the rating of this story, just to be safe.

All right, now that my rants are done, we can finally get back to the story! Yay!

Chapter Title: Keine wie du (No One Like You) - Laith Al-deen

Completion

Chapter Twelve: No One Like You

Outside the thunder was loud enough to make the windows shake. Seto felt Ryou's hand tremble in his own. He pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed beside her, taking hold of her hand once more as she turned her head toward him.

"You are not intimidated by anyone, but thunder frightens you."

"There are plenty of people who intimidate me, but it would only hurt Kaiba if I showed it."

Seto just stared at her for a moment. "You don't always need to be queen. There's no one you need to impress here."

"Really?" A soft smile graced her face. "You barely said more than two words to me before the incident with Mokuba. Besides," Ryou said, her voice becoming softer, "I've never really pretended with you."

Before Seto could think of something to say to that thunder shook the windows once more. Ryou's hand tightened around his own. "I wish it would stop that."

"Why are you afraid of thunder?"

"Hmm? Why do I have to have a reason?"

"Mokuba was scared of it because it our mother died in a thunder storm. You're fear is similar to that. You don't fear it just because."

After a moment the white haired queen took a deep breath. "The plague struck when I was six."

Seto nodded, silently urging her to continue. The plague that had struck Kul Elna and Crawford had devastated the two countries. Their economies had been sent reeling and still had not fully recovered twelve years later. The only good thing about it was that it had only affected Kul Elna and Crawford.

"My father tried to keep it away by keeping all visitors out of the palace and turning it into a prison for those still there. But it came anyway. We were all restricted to our rooms until it passed. When it had…" Ryou's voice trailed off, unconsciously moving closer to her husband. "There were so many dead, including my mother and little sister, Amane.

"She was my father's favorite, his heir. Amane and I looked similar enough to be twins, and after her death my father couldn't take it. He had to keep Bakura around, as he was now his heir, but he made arrangements with Pegasus and sent me to Crawford as soon as possible."

Her hand tightened around his own and she unconsciously moved closer to Seto. "The night the plague stuck and the night before I left Kul Elna there were horrible thunder storms."

Seto didn't say anything. He simply held her, and when she stopped trembling he knew she had gone back to sleep.

/

"Your Majesty, a new ambassador has just arrived from Crawford."

Seto's head snapped up to stare at his advisor. "Why was I not informed that Pegasus was sending a new ambassador?"

Akhenaden sighed and shook his head. "Siegfried came with only a small group of guards. They rode fast and hard to get here before any of our messengers could get here to inform us of their coming. The first the castle heard of their arrival was when they came through the gates. It would be proper if you were to greet them."

Seto glared at the advisor as the silence stretched on. "Did you say Siegfried?"

The older man nodded slowly. "Please remember, Your Majesty, that if you kill him it will be seen as a declaration of war."

The king made a sound of disgust as he stood up and headed for the door of his study. "Let's get this over with."

/

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Ryou."

Ryou smiled brightly at the girl as she curtsied to her. Mai had brought her extra pillows so that she could sit up to receive her new maid. "It is good to finally meet you, Lady Mana. I do hope you've been enjoying the city."

"Um, yes," Mana said, somewhat uncertainly. "It has certainly been different from our estate. The Ladies Natasha and Clarissa have been very…" The young woman trialed off, obviously uncertain of what word would be appropriate.

"Gossipy," Rebecca supplied.

"Or bitchy."

Ryou chuckled softly at the shock on Mana's face. She obviously had been expecting the queen to be like Natasha and her group, and was surprised to find that Ryou's servants spoke so freely. Or that Ryou just seemed to take it in stride.

"Mai will be with us for another month until my Lord Husband's birthday celebration. You will be working with her from now on."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you," Mana said with another curtsey, recognizing the dismissal.

When she had left with Mai Ryou flopped back onto her pillows. Acting the proper queen had tired her more than she thought it would. "Rebecca, please inform the cook there's no need to bring breakfast. I'm going back to sleep."

Ryou didn't even hear Rebecca's answering "Yes, Your Majesty."

/

The court was nervous, and only partly because Seto was glaring at anyone and anything that came across his path. The news of Siegfried's sudden arrival had the court in an uproar. The throne room was filled, the courtiers muttering combined to sound like angry misquotes buzzing in the king's ears.

Sending Siegfried was essentially the same thing as Pegasus bitch slapping Seto. Ryou had stayed in Crawford for five years after the plague. Four of those years had been at her father's command. After he died Bakura had demanded the return of his sister. Pegasus had managed to put off sending her home for an entire year. When the arrangements had finally been made, Bakura's spies got a hold of incriminating letters between Pegasus and Siegfried's father.

Those letters detailed the final plans to spirit Ryou away during her trip and hide her until she was old enough to marry. When she was the king planned to marry her, replacing the queen he lost in the plague. If Ryou and Pegasus had been married beneath the gaze of the gods, and their marriage consummated, then not even a king could refute their marriage.

When Bakura and Gozaburo had found out both threatened war against Crawford. Together the two kings sent a small army to see Ryou safely back to Kul Elna. Both Kaiba and Kul Elna kept their boarders well guarded right up until Seto and Ryou's marriage.

To top it all off, Seto and Siegfried had met twice before at the Winter Feasts. To put it simply, each time had ended badly.

When the doors opened to admit Siegfried and his party the court went quiet, waiting with baited breath. Siegfried made his way through the crowd, his lips upturned in an arrogant smile. "King Kaiba."

When Seto spoke it was like a deep frost settled in the room, making many of the courtiers shiver. "Welcome to Kaiba, Sir Siegfried."

/

"Ryou! Get back in bed! Ryou!"

Seto sighed and stood up when he heard Mai's voice, walking into the sitting room to see Ryou storming toward him…or at least trying to. She still had not regained enough strength to carry herself with her old sense of purpose.

"Is it true?" the white haired woman asked as she stumbled. Seto caught her and set her down on one of the plush couches. "Siegfried is here?"

Seto nodded. "Yes."

Ryou continued to hold onto Seto's arms, giving him a startled look. "Why?"

"Pegasus sent him as an ambassador." He noticed Mai slip out of the room but kept his focus on his wife. "He won't hurt you Ryou. I won't allow it."

The queen lowered her gaze. "I know. That's not it." Ryou sighed and leaned against Seto's chest. Seto stared at the top of her head for a moment, slightly startled, before wrapping his arms around her. "Siegfried was my friend, and he betrayed me. He was only twelve when he came up with the idea to marry me to Pegasus. He spent two years putting everything into place, and it would have worked if Leon hadn't given me a copy of that final letter."

Seto pulled back so that he could look her in the eye. "You're the one who sent the letter to Bakura?"

Ryou nodded. "I knew Siegfried was up to something. His brother, Leon, came to me and told me what was going on." Ryou shook her head, trying to hide her tears. "They were my friends. Pegasus treated me like his own daughter. For five years they were the closest thing I had to family."

Seto pulled Ryou back into his embrace. "You have a family Ryou. None of them are worthy of a place in it."

This time it was Ryou who pulled out of the embrace. "Malik!"

Seto blinked. "What?" That was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"I need to see Malik now. He has to go to Kul Elna. Bakura has probably already heard about what happened to me. We need to send Malik to calm him down before he does anything rash."

"Malik is not exactly the calming type, Ryou."

"No, but he does have a talent for calming my brother. Mai!"

"She went to get Malik, my lady," Rebecca said, entering the room through the servant's entrance.

"Good. Rebecca, please get me some paper and ink."

Only a few minutes later Mai knocked on the door. "Ryou, I brought Malik."

"Come in."

Seto sat beside Ryou, watching the exchange with interest. Ryou and her servants were certainly efficient when they needed to be.

"Malik, I need you to take this letter to my brother. He cannot be allowed to send the priest for an investigation."

"Do you really think he'd go that far?" Seto asked.

"Definitely," Malik answered. "I don't think you understand just how protective Bakura is of his little sister. If he sends the priest and they discover Ryou is still a virgin he won't hesitate in having your marriage annulled."

When the ink was dry Ryou folded the letter. Mai was there with her ring and sealing wax before Ryou even asked for it. "Here, Malik."

"Right," the blond said as he took the letter. "Probably won't be back until the Winter's Feast." As he left he shouted over his shoulder, "Don't kill Siegfried and start a war while I'm gone!"

Ryou slumped against Seto once more as her energy left her once more. "Back to bed," Seto said softly as he picked her up, motioning to Rebecca and Mai that they could leave.

/

The castle had not been so active since Ryou's arrival. Seto's birthday was fast approaching and even though Seto was doing his best to ignore it, no one else was. Mai had been busy helping Ryou commission her husband's gift, as well as setting up the new household she would be taking over when the celebrations were over.

As she swept down the hall her eyes met those of a certain soldier's before he slipped into a room. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching Mai slipped into the room behind him.

As soon as the door closed she was pushed against the wall, desperate lips upon her own. She moaned into the kiss, allowing his access to her mouth. "Valon," she whispered in a husky voice when they finally parted for air.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I've been busy," she muttered as Valon leaned down to place kisses on her neck, pulling at her collar.

"Surely they can spare you right now."

Her knees were growing weak at his touches; the feel of him against her was fogging her judgment. She ran her fingers through his hair, turning his face toward her's so that she could kiss him again.

/

Valon knew immediately that Rafael was not pleased as soon as he walked into the room. "If you're using the maid to get close to the queen, then fine. If it's because you have feelings for her, then stop. Now." Rafael left no room for argument, but Valon glared at him anyways.

"Now, now, Valon, remember who you're doing this for."

After a few moments Valon lowered his gaze, refusing to look at Siegfried's smirking face. "Good. Well, now that we're all here, I have your new orders. You're to do nothing."

Alister sat up a little straighter in his chair. "What? You were sent here just to tell us that?"

"Yes," the man said simply. "A new plan has been put in place, and you will only endanger it if you do anything to make Kaiba more suspicious. If everything goes according to plan then this will all be over during the Winter's Feast."

/

After a month of recovery Ryou had almost all her strength back. She still tired quickly, but was able to make appearances at court once more. And now, on the day of Seto's birthday, she was expected to join in the feast tonight. Seto and Doctor Lee both were against it, but Ryou had assured them that if she felt tired she would let them know immediately. With Akhenaden on her side she had eventually gotten them to agree, if somewhat reluctantly.

Ryou smiled as she entered the study. "You know, no one expects you to do any work today. You're supposed to be celebrating."

"It's not exactly something I care about," Seto said, never lifting his eyes from his papers.

"Well, it's something your people care about, and they want to celebrate it with you."

"They can get drunk off the free wine without my presence just fine."

Ryou rolled her eyes, grabbing onto Seto's arm to make him stand up. "At least come see your present before you get too moody."

Seto sighed but allowed his wife to drag him out into the sitting room. He blinked in surprise when he saw what was waiting for him. "Happy birthday, brother!" Mokuba said, a huge grin plaster on his face. Akhenaden smiled and nodded, stepping back so that Seto could examine his gift.

"There's one from each of us," Ryou said softly as Seto walked toward the three foot tall replicas of the Blue Eyes, White Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor. The three ships, the pride of the Kaiban navy, were Seto's not-so-secret pleasure. When Ryou had asked Mokuba and Akhenaden's advice on what to get Seto, Mokuba had told the queen about the king's love for the ships.

"They're perfect," Seto whispered in an awed voice as he walked around the replicas.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment, Your Grace, the feast will begin soon and you still need to get ready."

Seto reluctantly tore his eyes away from his gift and nodded. "Let's get this over with."

/

"That wasn't so bad."

Seto hated to admit it, but Ryou was right. He had been surrounded by his wife, brother, advisor, and Mai, who as a countess was allowed to sit at the High Lord's table. Thanks to them the feast had not only been bearable, but somewhat enjoyable.

And during the event Seto had suddenly realized that when Ryou smiled at him he couldn't help smiling back at her, or reaching out to hold her hand. He knew he should have held disgusted with himself for acting like a love sick boy, but for some reason he wasn't. The entire way back to their chambers Seto had been thinking about his relationship with his wife, and it shocked him when he comprehended just how much he'd come to care for her.

Mana had entered the room to help Ryou undress but Seto waved her back, before following his wife into the dressing room. Ryou was humming softly to herself as she pulled her hair over her should, out of the way. Seto brushed his fingers against her bare shoulders, letting her silently know it was him. Ryou stiffened slightly, but didn't stop him as Seto undid the clasps on the back of her dress.

As the dress fell around her ankles Seto waited for Ryou to stop him. But she stood there, waiting. Seto undid the laces on her corset and let it fall to the floor as well. Ryou stood before him in only her under shift now. Seto took a deep breath as he reached for the strings on the front of the shift, which rested against her chest. He could feel her chest rising up and down with as she took deep, steadying breaths.

"Ryou," he whispered, taking a step closer to her so her back rested against his chest. "There's one more thing I'd like for my birthday, if you're willing to give it."

/

I should never write about thunder storms again. While I was writing the first scene with Ryou and Seto a really bad thunder storm came through and knocked my internet out for two days. Fun times, that.

Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. Should I rewrite the story or keep going with it like it is? I'll be rewriting a few of the inconstancies before posting the next chapter. I'll list any changes made on my profile, and, if continued, the start of the next chapter (which hopefully won't take as long as this chapter to get up).


End file.
